Endless Love
by NightLife
Summary: This is a bundle of ONESHOTS that i have written about our favourite couple Alice and Jasper. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

We all were in the living room, I stood in the far corner away from the blood that was being pumped through Reneesme and all the _dogs_ bodies. Jacob was here almost all day every day, its gets very annoying at times, the smell of wet dogs is something I wasn't keen on.

And today was even worse, both Jacob's pack and Sam's pack were all here in our house. They were all discussing the new treaty between the vampires and the wolves, which in some way is a good thing, but did they have to do it here? They obviously don't know how hard it is to get the smell out.

I looked around the room taking in the scene.

Edward, Bella and Alice were all sat on the sofa watching Jacob play with Reneesme. Seth was sat on the floor next to Jacob, Emmett was sat in a chair with Rosalie on his lap. Carlisle, Esme, Sam and his pack were in the kitchen talking about the new treaty. My eyes soon found their way back to Alice, my lovely wife. I didn't like the fact that the dogs were as close to her as they were, I didn't want my wife smelling of mongrels.

I soon heard Edward give a slight chuckle at my thoughts, he looked over at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. I then noticed Alice rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. She'd been doing that a lot today, I looked back towards Edward.

'_Does she have a headache?'_ I asked him mentally, he just nodded once.

'_Is it because of all the dogs being here?'_ once again he just nodded once.

I looked back at Alice, I knew that Jacob and the other wolves had an effect on her seeing the future, but I didn't know if it was painful or not. With all the other emotions in the room it was very difficult to tell what was coming from who, unless I concentrated. So I did. I focused on Alice and no one else, I could feel her overflowing happiness and joy, but I could also feel a small amount of pain, it was like someone was gripping her head and tightening their grip, to the point it would have crushed a humans skull.

I flinched at the pain, I hated knowing that my lovely, gorgeous Alice was in pain. I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked to the back f the sofa and stood behind where Alice was sat. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at me, her honey gold eyes full of love and passion. I bent my head down to her ear, I caught her heavenly scent which made my mouth water, I also caught a stronger scent of Jacob which made me cringe slightly.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." I whispered softly into her ear, I had whispered so low that no one else apart from her could hear me. She didn't say anything, she just gave me a questioning look, but she still followed me into the garage.

When we were in the garage I walked over to her Porsche and got into the drivers side, the passenger door soon opened and Alice hopped in.

"Where are we going?" she asked, she still couldn't see what our future held because of the wolves and Reneesme.

"Away from the dogs" I answered as I sped out of the garage and down the road.

We drove for about 20 minuets, driving down a few back roads and into a small empty patch of dirt, which was used for a car park for those who went hiking in the mountains.

I turned off the ignition as soon as I parked up, I turned to Alice I could already feel her emotions had changed, there was no more pain which relieved me so much.

"So, why are we here?" she asked looking up at me.

"Well I knew how much pain you were in with all those dogs around, so I thought I'd relieve you from the pain." I said with a smile. Alice looked at me with unsatisfied expression.

"Is that all?" she asked

"Yes" I answered innocently.

"You're a terrible liar Jazz, I know there's another reason." she said, she could always see straight through me, I laughed nervously thinking of the best way to answer.

"Well, the other reason is because you and I haven't had much time together, you know just the two of us." I said with a shy smile.

I don't know why, out of all of us you would of thought that I would understand emotions better than anyone on the planet, but whenever I try to express my own emotions I'm like a teenage boy trying to express his feelings to his mom. It doesn't make any sense.

Alice looked at me with her loving golden eyes.

"I miss having you to myself" I admitted, if I was human I would be blushing like hell. I then felt a small cold hand grip to one of mine. I looked at our hands, our fingers entwined. I smiled slightly and looked back at my heavenly wife, her smile was so warm, she was so beautiful. She had the grace of a goddess, and I was sat next to her, a scarred and 'emotionally challenged' vampire.

I don't think I'll ever understand why she loves me as much as she does, it was obvious why I loved her, who couldn't love her? She's the most amazing creature in the universe. My train of thoughts were soon stopped as I felt Alice's soft lips against my own. She pulled away almost shyly. I wanted more.

I leaned forward and crushed my lips against hers, she almost squeaked at my quick movement, which meant I'd caught her off guard. I loved doing that.

Our kiss went from passionate to lustful, Alice had let go of my hand and had brought both her hands to my face. Both her hands were ice cold on my cheeks, but I didn't care, I never cared how cold her skin was all I cared about was her actions.

The next thing I knew we were both on the back seats of the car with me laid on my back and Alice straddling me. I could feel all the built up lust in her body come rushing out, I could tell from the swelling in my pants that it was having a big effect on me.

We parted from our kiss so that Alice could remove my shirt, I couldn't believe it. Alice was actually thinking about doing it in the back seat of her Porsche!?!

This was something I would never expect from her, she loves her car, why would she want to even risk braking it.

Alice started leaving butterfly kisses all over my chest and torso, her hands went straight to my trousers. As soon as she'd undone them she started kissing my neck, letting her tongue graze my skin every now and then. My hands had started to lift her shirt up, Alice then sat up slightly so I could pull it over her head. I tossed her shirt into the drivers seat, and I captured her lips with mine once again. Our hands were busy getting my trousers off, and as soon as they were taken care of I flipped Alice over so that I was now in control. I knew Alice likes to be in charge, but I knew she loved it more when I was in control when it comes to this sort of stuff.

My boxers were the next thing to go, then followed by Alice's bra. I couldn't help but leave her lips to kiss all down her neck down to her breasts. She moaned as I started to suck on her sensitive skin, her fingers were entwined in my hair. My hands ran up her exposed thighs and up towards her skirt which _had_ to go. Taking off her last few items of clothing I didn't think I could keep myself at bay any longer, and without warning I thrust into her, making her moan even louder. I kissed her furiously, our tongues battling for dominance. She arched her back, pushing herself into me more and meeting each and everyone of my thrusts, causing us both to moan out of pure pleasure.

I left her lips and kissed her jaw line, and started to kiss the sensitive spot just under her ear.

"Jasper…" she moaned, I loved hearing her say my name like that, it just made me thrust into her harder, which caused her to moan again. I felt her nails dig into my back, my hands ran down her body and went down to her waist. My thrusts became more harder and quicker, Alice was so close I could feel it. I went straight back to her lips, I could always tell when she was about to come, she always bite on my bottom lip a few seconds before.

And as if one queue, she moaned and bit down on my lip. Feeling her release herself almost made me want to release myself, but I wasn't finished yet. I kept on thrusting harder and faster, Alice kept moaning into our heated kiss and after about three and a half more minuets she bit down on my lip again. Her nails digging into my skin more, and grazing all the way down my back, it felt so good. I still didn't give in, I did my very best to make this last as long as I could.

Alice soon wrapped her legs around my waist and met me at my thrust. The collision of out hips caused me to release, I couldn't keep it in any more. I spilled out inside her moaning as I still kissed her.

Her body tensed around me as she came once more, her arms wrapped around my pulling me impossibly closer to her. We soon parted from our kiss, I rested my forehead on hers panting furiously for the air that neither of us needed. But yet we still felt that we should be out of breath.

I rolled us over so that Alice was lying on top of me.

She panted lightly as she looked up at me, I smiled down at her. I sat up so that I was leaned up against the door and Alice straddled my lap and leaned into my chest. She looked so small, I reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

She smiled at me as she looked into my eyes.

"When do you want to head back?" I asked her, she just gave me a mischievous smirk.

"We don't have to rush now do we" she said as she leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I love you Alice"

She looked at me with her golden eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Jazz" and she kissed me again. There was no way I could feel more happy than I did right now, and nothing could make this happiness go away anytime soon.


	2. Over The Moon

Alice's P.O.V

It was a hot summers night, and me and Jasper were out hunting. We were in the depth of a forest a few miles away from New York. Me and Jasper have been travelling together for about 6 months now, but we weren't and item as such. I didn't mind though, I just love having him around, as long as he's around me I don't care if he doesn't want me. But I would be over the moon if he did.

I was just in the process of finishing off a small herd of deer, when I had a strange feeling of being watched. I turned around and saw Jasper leaning against a tree, he had a small smile on his perfect lips.

"What?" I asked him, as I stood up to walk over to him.

"Nothing, I just think you look kind of cute when you eat." he whispered, if I were human I would be blushing like hell.

"It's quiet impressive how you can hunt without even a hair out of place, and here's me with grass stains on my knees." he chuckled looking down at his clothes.

"Well I never use to be this much of a tidy eater, if you'd seen me when I first started I was a right mess." I said walking over to him, his eyes moved up from his clothes to meet my gaze.

"I highly doubt that, I don't think you could ever be a mess." he said shyly, his smile had gone from his face. I didn't notice how close I had walked over to him, I stood inches away from him. I felt like I should say something, but I didn't know what. For some reason I felt almost nervous around him, as if I would say the wrong thing, or not say anything. I've never felt like this before so I didn't know what to do.

We kept eye contact for what felt like hours. Jasper soon broke the silence between us.

"The sun will be up shortly"

"Yeah, we should go." I whispered. So we ran back towards the city in silence, when we reached the streets we slowed down to a human pace. Still keeping our silence, every know and then I would catch Jasper watching me out the corner of my eye. He could probably sense my nervousness, which hadn't gone away. We walked into the lobby of the small hotel that we were staying in, we walked up the stairs to our room.

When we were inside our room I watched as Jasper walked over to the windows and closed the curtains. He then turned around and looked at me.

Jaspers P.O.V 

I stood there looking at Alice, I could feel her nervousness. I didn't know why she was nervous, I wish I did but I didn't. I watched her ever so carefully, taking in every detail of her perfect form. She was so beautiful, her beauty would put angels to shame.

What I would give just to hold her in my arms and kiss her. I stopped my train of thoughts right there, I'd been having thoughts like that a lot lately. I somehow thought it was wrong to think inappropriate thoughts about Alice, a real gentleman shouldn't think such things about a woman who he wasn't married to, that was the way I was brought up when I was human.

But even though my head told me to stop, something inside of me was telling me to act out on my thoughts, and this something was so strong it was hard to ignore. I had no idea what this thing was but it made me want to just grab her and kiss her all over.

God how I wanted so much to kiss her, just once. No I shouldn't, it would be a waste of time. Alice would never want someone like me the way I wanted her. But what if she did.

My mind was all over the place, I was having an inner conflict with my principals and my emotions. I never felt this way before, I've met so many other women and non of them have ever had this kind of effect on me. There was something about Alice, her looks, her personality, her hope, her heart, her love. Wait was that it? Love?

I was thrown into a state of confusion, how would I know what love is, I've never felt it before, I've never been around anyone who loved someone else so I don't know what I'm looking for. Even if I knew what love felt like how would I act on it? I'm so confused.

My eyes had wondered to the floor during my thoughts, I instantly looked back to Alice. As soon as my eyes met her face, I felt this need to just go over to her and kiss her. Why do I keep thinking this, should I do it? I want to, but what would happen if I did. Would she push me away, or would she want me?

But what if I didn't kiss her, would she be relieved or would she feel disappointed? So many unanswered questions. And only one way to find out. The sun was up and we couldn't go anywhere.

My minds made up. I'm going to kiss her. Just once.

Alice's P.O.V

I was thrown into a vision, it didn't last long and I was soon brought back into reality. I felt Jaspers hands on my shoulders. He was stood right in front of me, he always was when ever I had a vision.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"What did you see?" he whispered.

I looked up at him, his face was so close, was this it? Was he going to do it?

"Alice?"

"Yes?" I answered, still looking at him. There was a brief silence before he asked me the same question.

"What did you see?"

I smiled, "something wonderful" I whispered stepping a tad closer to him. Our bodies were almost touching and his face was so close to mine. I could feel his unneeded breath on my face.

"What was it?" he asked me, his face had moved a fraction closer to mine.

"This" I whispered, and then without thinking I pressed my lips to his. I pulled away soon after, he looked shocked. I moved away from him slowly only to have him bring me back and he caught me lips with his.

My eyes shut as he kissed me. He pulled away after a short moment, still keeping his face close to mine.

"Was that what you saw?" he whispered.

"I don't know" I said, I felt light headed.

"Would you like me to do it again?" he asked, putting his arms around my body. My hands moved to the back of his head.

"Yes please." and with that he kissed me again. Passion, lust and love flowed through our bodies. At this point I was over the moon.


	3. My Knight In Shinning Armour

The summer sun shined brightly in the sky, leaving both Alice and Jasper in their tinny hotel room. The two of them had been confined from their daily tasks due to the good weather conditions.

The two of them laid on the bed they had never used. Alice and Jasper have been travelling for over one year searching for the Cullen family.

Jasper was reading a book that was in their hotel room, with Alice laid next to him. Alice watched Jasper read for a while, her hand was rested on his chest, her fingers fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Jasper didn't notice until he felt Alice's cold hand touch the skin of his chest. He closed the book and dropped it on the floor and looked down at Alice, he noticed her eyes were set on the many scars on his abs.

This was the first time Alice had ever seen these scars, as Jasper was very self conscious of them. He loved Alice far to much that he didn't want to risk scaring her. He searched her emotions looking for any sign of fear inside her, but he found no fear instead he found love, passion and lust.

Jasper watched as Alice undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, and watched as she kissed every scar on his upper body. Alice kissed along his shoulders and up his neck and across his jaw. She stopped as soon as she came to his lips, her eyes met his. Jasper closed the small distance between them and kissed her passionately, rolling her over so that he was on top of her.

Alice's hands pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. She dropped his shirt on the floor next to the book. Jasper pulled away from their kiss and looked down at Alice. They knew what each other wanted, Jasper could feel slight hesitation within her. He knew she would be nervous as she'd never been with anyone, unlike him. Jasper just had to ask one question before he continued.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered. Alice nodded.

"I want this more than you know" Alice whispered before leaning up and kissing Jasper tenderly.

Jasper kissed her back with all the passion in his body, his hands slowly lifted her top up and pulled away from the kiss to pull it off over her head. Once he disposed of her top he look down at her body, running his hands down to her waist. Alice shuddered from his touch, she felt like she was melting as his cold hands left a warm trail down her body. Her hands travelled down his back and down to his trousers, her hand moved round to undo the button and the zipper. Jasper started kissing her neck softly, lightly sucking on her soft skin, Alice moan softly as she felt his tongue graze her skin.

She slowly pulled down his trousers and Jasper kicked them off in one swift movement. His hands pulled her skirt down her silk legs, once her skirt was gone his hands travelled back up her legs, rubbing her thighs gently. His hands then moved around her back so he could unclip her bra. Alice arched her back to give him better access, once it was unclipped his hands moved up to her shoulders. He slowly pulled the straps down her arms and threw her bra onto the floor to join the rest of their clothes.

Jasper kissed her collarbone and travelled down the valley between her soft breasts. kissing them softly. Alice moaned running her hands up his back and tangling her fingers in his soft golden hair.

Jasper felt all the lust and need building up in Alice, he moved back up her body and kissed her sweet lips, letting his hands return to her waist to remove the one last piece of clothing she was wearing. He then removed his boxers. Now there was nothing stopping them. Jasper pulled away from her lips and rested his forehead on hers, her eyes were closed and Jasper slowly and gently entered her. Alice let out a small whimper at first which made Jasper tense up. Alice opened her eyes and looked at Jaspers worried expression.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, Alice smiled and nodded. She leaned up and kissed him softly. Jasper then slowly began to pull out of her and then enter her again, being as gentle as he could whilst her thrust into her. Small moans escaped Alice's lips as she kissed him, their tongues battling slightly. Jaspers pace picked up slightly, still being very careful not to hurt her.

Jaspers lips caressed Alice's neck.

"Jazz…" Alice's whisper caused Jasper to almost loose control, his thrusts became harder making Alice moan louder. Alice was biting her lip to prevent from screaming as Jasper picked up the pace, crashing his hips against hers.

Alice arched her body into his and wrapped her legs around his. Jasper moaned as Alice pushed herself against him.

Small pants escaped Jaspers lips as he felt Alice tense around him. Her release was just enough to make him reach his climax. Jasper's body tensed. He then collapsed on top of Alice, he kissed her softly and then rolled off her. Their breathing was heavy and uneven. Alice crawled onto Jaspers chest, wresting her forehead on his shoulder. Jasper wrapped his arms around her small frame.

They stayed silent as they tamed their breathing. Jasper felt all the emotions running through Alice's small body. He was almost surprised at how much love and passion was coming from her.

"That was amazing" Alice muttered, still breathing heavily. Jasper shut his eyes and smiled.

"I know, that was incredible" he said agreeing with her. There was silence once again, they laid there for what felt like hours. Jasper grabbed the covers of the bed and wrapped the two of them in it.

Jasper's eyes shot open as he felt a swift change in Alice's emotions. He felt nervousness inside her, which made him worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, keeping his voice low.

Alice lifted her head to look at him. "Yes" she answered.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Alice was silent for a moment whilst she thought about the best way to ask him the question that was on her mind.

"Well, I was just wondering, if it was good for you" she muttered shyly.

"Of course it was" he assured her, he cupped her cheek. "What made you think I didn't?" he asked still concerned.

"Well its just, I know you've been with other women and I didn't know if…" Jasper cut her off by kissing her furiously. Alice was shocked, she didn't see that coming.

Jasper pulled away.

"Alice my love, you are the only woman who has ever made me feel like this is the most happiest moment of my life. All those other women I've ever been with were just something that made me the monster I once was. But with you, its like non of that ever happened, and that I'm seeing the world threw new eyes. The eyes of someone who wasn't a sick twisted killer." his words made Alice feel different, but in a good way.

"With you Alice, I feel the love and passion that I've never felt before. With you, I'm am complete." he finished, Alice leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much Jasper" she whispered as she pulled away from his lips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you Alice, how long I've waited to feel true love and passion. And for me to have you all to myself is like a dream come true. It shows that there is someone to answer my prayers." and he kissed her softly.

"Jazz?"

"Yes my love?"

Alice nuzzled his neck and whispered

"You're my knight in shinning armour".


	4. Lustful Lesson

School. Last lesson. French.

This was the only lesson that I spent with both Alice and Edward. Me and Alice sat at the table in the far left corner, with Edward sat on his own in front of us. The lesson was dragging on, we were watching a documentary film about the French revolution, which I'd already seen in the previous schools we've attended.

The burning in my throat was very noticeable, I looked over at Alice to take my mind off my thirst. It work, like it always did. I watched her face as she watched the film with mild interest.

God I love her so much, I looked down her body slowly, taking in every detail, every curve on her perfect figure. She was wearing a tight baby pink blouse with a short white skirt that clung to her lovely legs nicely. What I would give to just take her right here and right now.

Edwards head shot round, and he gave me a deathly glare, obviously outraged by my thoughts about his favourite 'sister'. I gave him an apologetic smile and he turned back around to face the TV. My gaze turned back to Alice instantly.

One of the best things about having Alice sit next to me was her amazing scent overpowered the scent of warm human blood. Her scent was so delicious it made my mouth water. I knew what tonight held for us, it involves me and her in our room locked away from any forms of life, and making sweet passionate love.

I felt a change in Alice's emotions as she was thrown into a vision, her hand landed on my leg and gripped it for support. She gasped silently as she returned to reality, she turned and looked at me smiling slightly. She grabbed a slip of paper from her note book and wrote a small message for me.

She slipped it to me, and my eyes gazed down to read it.

'My dearest Jasper, what naughty decisions you make' I smiled at her words, and grabbed my pen to write back.

'Your not complaining are you my love?' I slipped the paper back to her and watched her read my response quickly before replying.

'Of course not, but those thoughts are still inappropriate, what would Edward say' I looked up at Edward to see him looking around the room, obviously trying to focus his attention on someone else's thoughts.

I wrote back.

'Well then, I guess I deserve some sort of punishment.' I returned the paper to her.

I watched her expression as she read my writing.

'Oh of course, you MUST be punished.'

I read her words when I retrieved the paper. I liked what she was writing, but this was turning into her game more than anything, so I decided to tip the balance slightly. I slowly increased her lust by a fraction.

Her hand which was still on my leg gripped the inside of my thigh as she turned to look at me.

I turned in my chair slightly so that I was facing her more, I looked to where the teacher was. He was sat at his desk marking term papers.

I put my hand on Alice's knee and pushed my hand painfully slowly up her thigh and under the fabric of her skirt. Her hand that was on my lap shot back to grab my wrist as if to stop me. I increased her lust again ever so slightly.

I could tell she was trying her best to think straight, I watched as she bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. My other hand slipped round to the small of her back, and I pushed my hand under her blouse. She arched her back slightly, I watched her as she opened her eyes to look at me, her gaze left me for a brief second so that she could make sure no one was watching.

Luckily for us the room was dark, me and Alice were the only two who sat at the back of the room, and that everyone was paying attention to the film.

I leaned close to her ear,

"Punish me Alice" I whispered softly. She looked at me, I could feel her emotions going into overdrive, I glance at the clock.

7 minuets to go.

"I want you to punish me good and hard, Alice" I whispered, she bit her lips even more and gripped around my wrist tighter as my fingers massaged her thigh.

She was trying so hard to control herself.

"Come on Alice, you know you want to. I know how much you want me, I can feel it" my soft whisper made her grip my wrist even harder.

She gave out a quiet whimper as she tried to gain control over the lust that was bubbling inside her.

I glance back at the clock.

Less than 2 minuets, I wonder if she can last.

"Alice, look at me." I whispered, she turned and looked into my eyes. She didn't say anything for about 80 seconds.

She parted her lips slightly

"Edward better drive fast" she whispered as she took my hand when the lights turned on and the bell rang. The two of us were off, practically running to the car. I was so looking forward to when we got home, and if Edward knew what was good for him he would get us home in seconds.


	5. Mr Whitlock, I love you so much

It was winter, the snow was settling softly on the ground. Jasper and I walked hand in hand down the snowy forest. The white blanket of snow was inches thick beneath our feet as we wondered threw the unknown surroundings.

I watched Jasper as he looked up at the sky, his beautiful golden eyes were shinning brightly. I was so proud of him, I always knew before I met him that his diet would become the same as mine, but even my visions didn't do his eyes justice. I always saw his eyes the same colour gold as mine, but they never looked this gorgeous.

Knowing how he welcomed the knew diet on his own terms made me even more proud of him. I clung to my lovers arm as we continued walking. I took a deep unneeded breath of the fresh smelling air.

"I've never seen something so beautiful" I sighed happily.

"I have" Jasper's said softly as he looked down at me "I'm looking at her" I smiled at his corny line. Corny as it may be I still loved those words.

"Oh Jazz, your such a softy." I chuckled as I stood on my tip toes and kissed him softly.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we continued to walk. After a long silent walk we came across a small clearing.

I let go of Jaspers hand and knelt down and cupped a small amount of snow in my hands.

"Oh Jazz…"

He turned around at the sound of my voice, and the snowball hit him in the face. I laughed as he wiped the snow off his skin.

"Come here" he said as he ran towards me, I dodged him easily and ran further into the clearing.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me" I sang. I turned to look at him but I was thrown to the ground with two muscular arms wrapped around my body.

I laid there in the thick snow and turned around in his strong arms to look at my lovely Jasper.

As soon as I saw his face, he crushed his lips down onto mine.

He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Kissed ya" he whispered playfully, I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer again, pressing our lips together again, this time with more passion.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip, I parted my lips gladly giving him access to my mouth. Our tongues dance for what felt like hours. I didn't care if my clothes were getting wet from the snow, with the cold not affecting me or Jasper.

Jasper pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you" he said huskily, his southern accent coming out slightly.

"I can tell" I replied, he just smiled showing off his white teeth slightly. We laid there in the snow just holding each other.

I noticed Jaspers eyes study my face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him, running my hand up and down his arm.

"Do you think in hundred years you'd be sick of having me around?" his question caught me of guard. I looked at him questionably before I answered.

"Well I could check, but I'm already a hundred percent sure that I'll never get sick of having you around."

I watched him take in my answer, wondering where this question was heading.

"So you don't think you'll ever get bored of me then?" what was with the questions.

"I'd never get bored of you Jasper, especially if your what I exist for. I came promise you that I will always be with you, wherever you go I'll be right by your side because I love you far to much to let you go." I said. He wasn't looking at me, he just stared up at the sky, watching the falling snow.

"Good, cause I was thinking about asking you to marry me, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't turn me down." he said smiling sweetly.

Ok this took me more by surprise than the questions. I looked at him with a startled expression, some might say it was similar to what a deer looks like in the headlights of an oncoming car.

He turned to look at me, still smiling, but he was grinning more after seeing my expression.

"Do you want to marry me?" he asked, even though his voice was soft and his expression was almost childlike, I knew he was dead serious.

I looked at him, I could feel a big grin appearing on my face.

"Yes" I managed chock out. He still looked at me with the same boyish grin.

"Yes Jazz, I would love to marry you" I said with more confidence than my original answer.

Jasper rolled onto his side and kissed me softly.

"Excellent" he said and pressed his lips against mine again.

I pulled away slightly to just say one more thing.

"Mr Whitlock, I love you so much."

And then I kissed him.


	6. No Words Needed

Edwards P.O.V

I can easily say that I know what's going on in peoples heads. Therefore I understand them a little better, I'd like to think. I've watched the Cullen family grow from the very beginning, and I've watched all the relationships in the family grow.

Carlisle and Esme's love was strong as soon as she joined the family, their love for one another was the simplest kind of love. You didn't have to read their minds to know how much they loved each other, which in my eyes always seemed the best kind of romance, call me old fashioned.

I watched Rosalie join our small coven, and I also saw her feelings towards Emmett when she found him that day when that bear attacked him. Their feelings for each other seemed the same, but anyone can tell how much they yearn for one another. Their lust for each other affects everyone around them, and since I see all their thoughts about each other, it's makes me feel sick in a way. I understand that someone should have lustful feelings towards their mate, but those two are always at it like bunnies its ridiculous. Like when they first got married, they went on a two month honeymoon and as soon as they got back, they spent another three days in their room.

To me, that seems a little too much.

And then there's the two newest members to our family. Alice and Jasper. Now with these two you look at them and you think to yourself that they wouldn't go together at all. When they first came into our family it took me a little while to understand their relationship. They were too different in so many ways, Alice loves shopping, she's always full of joy and hopes and she's so small she looks almost breakable.

And then theirs Jasper. A man of little words, unlike Alice. A man who to any vampire at first sight looks dangerous, unlike Alice. A man who always looks too tense and too serious, unlike Alice. He doesn't care for fashion much, and he's a good deal taller than his wife.

And yet they fit. Perfectly.

Their relationship is completely different to everyone else's, they don't talk about their relationship to others, they never show any signs of affection in public or around us, the most they do is hold hands. The only time I've ever seen them kiss was when Esme insisted on the two of them having another wedding when they join our family, and even then it didn't seem like much. They rarely have sex, unless everyone is out of the house, obviously that is the only time anyone can have any privacy in this house. A house full of vampires with super hearing and me with my ability to read minds.

But after so long of hearing their thoughts about each other, I finally understand their feelings for each other. I now know why they love each other so much. Jasper feels that Alice saved him from the monster he was, and Alice feels that Jasper saved her from being a lonely vampire with no past, but only a future.

It took me awhile to explain to Emmett the reason why the two of them are not physical in their relationship as much as he and Rosalie are. And that reason is, they live for each others companionship and knowing that they both love each other as much as they do is enough to satisfy them both. Their love is so physically and mentally strong, it takes no words or actions to show it.

I've also noticed that the two of them show their love and affection through their eyes. When the two of them are together, they don't say much to each other, they just look into each others eyes and they instantly know how the other one feels. It also helps that Jasper is an empath. Meaning he knows and feels how much Alice loves and adores him, and he can also send her his feelings towards her. Therefore no words needed, Its all in the eyes.

They know they love each other, and that's enough to last a lifetime.


	7. Set In Stone

I was nervous, but in a good way. Me and Alice were getting remarried. The only reason for this was that Esme wanted the two of us to have a wedding with our new family present, since our real wedding was in a small chapel with only Peter and Charlotte as witnesses.

I wasn't as nervous as I was when we first got married, but yet for some reason I had the same strange feeling that Alice might not turn up, or say no. the most ridiculous of all reasons to be worried I know but still, he I was with Emmett stood next to me as my best man and me still feeling nervous.

"Calm down would you man, your nervousness is starting to affect me" Emmett whispered.

"Yes Jasper, there's no need to worry, you know Alice will be up here soon." Carlisle reassured me. He was doing the ceremony, with Esme and Tanya's coven in the audience.

As soon as Edward started to play the melody to the wedding march on his grand piano, the doors opened and Alice walking up the isle with Rosalie following behind her.

Alice looked so beautiful, nothing new there, but her new wedding dress clung to her fine body. As soon as she was stood next to me, our eyes met. I melted inside. I could feel all her love flowing from her. I then noticed the hint of lust in her emotions grow as her eyes looked over my body, I needed to keep this small fact in mind. Alice likes me in formal wear.

I then felt slight annoyance coming from Edward. I would apologize for my 'inappropriate thoughts' later, right now I had better things to do. The best thing about having a wedding full of only vampires, I could express my vows to her properly.

Carlisle then started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of this man, and this woman." luckily this wouldn't take too long as we'd already done it the proper way, so it didn't matter if we cut out all the prayers and crap, we could just skip through to the point that mattered the most.

"Jasper, repeat after me. I Jasper"

"I Jasper"

"Take Alice to be my lawfully wedded wife"

"Take Alice to be my lawfully wedded wife" I repeated

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish" he said

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish"

"Through sickness and health, for richer for poorer"

"Through sickness and health, for richer for poorer" I repeated

"Till death do us part." he finished

"Till death do us part." and with that I slid the small delicate ring on her finger. Then he started again.

"Alice, repeat after me. I Alice"

"I Alice" her beautiful voice was so breathtaking it made me want to smile even more than I already was.

"Take Jasper to be my lawfully wedded husband"

"Take Jasper to be my lawfully wedded husband" I repeated

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish" he said

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish"

"Through sickness and health, for richer for poorer"

"Through sickness and health, for richer for poorer" I repeated

"Till death do us part." he finished

"Till death do us part." and she held my hand in hers to slip the gold ring onto my finger.

"You may speak your vows" Carlisle said softly.

I took a deep breath.

"Alice, before I met you I was a monster who didn't deserve anything. And in my many lonely years of walking alone and depressed I thought that God had given up on me. Then one day when I walked into that small diner I realized that he hadn't forgotten me, he sent me an angel. Before I met you Alice, I was taught to never trust anyone, to never let my guard down. And within that small amount of time it took for you to hold out your hand, for the first time ever I let my guard down and as soon as I took your hand in mine I learned to trust someone for the first time. And as soon as our hands met, I felt hope and love. And that love as only grown more and more each second I've been with you. I love you more than anything in this world." and I bent down to kiss her cheek softly.

I could feel all the happiness in the small room grown intensely. Most of it was coming from Alice, my Alice.

"Jasper, when I woke up into this new life I had no idea who I was or what had happened to me, I didn't no what to do with myself. And then all my questions were answered with one single vision. You. When I saw your face, I instantly knew who I was, I was Alice, your Alice. I knew what was going to happen to me, I would fall in love for the first time. And I knew what to do with myself, I would find you and love you every single day for the rest of my existence. Even though I don't know anything about my past, I know everything about my future. The future can change as easily as the wind. But us, were the only thing that's set in stone." and with that she leaned up and kissed me passionately.

I kissed her back with all the passion I could muster up in one kiss. As soon as we parted Carlisle spoke up.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." and soon as those words were said, a roar of cheering came from the very small crowd of people watching us.

I held Alice's small hand in mine and we walked down the isle to congratulated by our new family and our new beginning.


	8. Another Round

Me and Alice were laid in our bed. We'd had the house to ourselves all day whilst everyone was out on a hunting trip. Our naked bodies tangled together, the silk covers of our bed wrapped around our bodies. I was sat up with my back resting on the head rest, with Alice snuggled up to my chest.

My arms were wrapped around her delicate form. I watched her breath softly, her eyes were shut and she had a warming smile on her lips. I could feel her cool breathe on my cold skin, sending a warm rush through my body. I love moments like these, were the two of us were totally relaxed and I could let myself become flooded by Alice's emotions. Her love and happiness flowed through her body and affecting my emotions, so all my love and happiness was doubled. I ran my hand through her short soft hair.

She sighed happily and kissed my scarred chest. The sun was shining through the windows of our room, I watched as the light reflected off Alice's skin, she look so beautiful when the light touched her skin. Her fingers making small patterns on my arm, her fingers running over my scars.

I was no longer nervous about my scars around Alice, as she'd proved more than once how much she loves them.

She lifted her head up and opened her eyes. Her smile showing how happy she was, she leaned up and pressed her lips against my throat.

My eyes closed as her lips travelled up my neck and across my jaw line, and then to my lips.

Her lips slightly parted as her tongue grazed my lips, my lips parted to let our tongues dance in harmony together. She tasted so sweet and succulent, like strawberries. She pulled away to reposition herself. She straddled my lap and looked down at me. I smiled as she shinned in the light.

She leaned down and kissed me again, with the same amount of passion. Her hands clutching my hair as she deepened the kiss. My arms wrapped around her bringing her impossible closer. She moaned as my hands massaged her back softly.

I brought my hands around to the font of her body and massaged her breasts, her soft moans were like heaven. She arched her back and pushed her body against mine, I couldn't hold my own moan back when she moved her hips against mine.

She kept grinding her hips against mine, she obviously liked my reaction as I moan her name against her lips.

She pulled away slightly to look into my eyes and give me her mischievous smile.

"Your teasing me" I muttered softly, she just smiled more.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked me in an innocent voice.

"Yes I do" and with that I flipped us over so that I was on top of her, pinning her down to the mattress. I kissed all along her neck and up to her ear, whilst rubbing my body against hers. My hands slid up and down her body, rubbing every inch of her skin.

"Know who's teasing" she whispered, I just chuckled lightly leaning up to look down at her.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked her

"I want you" she replied, rubbing her hands against my abs.

"What do you need?" I asked her, my lips getting closer to hers.

"I need you, Jazz" I smiled

"I love it when you say that" and I kissed her furiously, and then thrust into her. Her lips parted as she moaned against my lips.

My lips left hers, and I kissed down her neck painfully slow, whilst my thrusts became harder, but still slow.

"Jazz…" she moaned softly, I let my tongue graze her soft skin as I kissed her.

I moved back to her lips, kissing them gently before pulling away and resting my forehead on hers. Her eyes were shut as my thrusts became harder but my pace was still slow.

I watched her bite her lips every time I thrust into her. I could feel her lust running wild inside her, she wanted more I knew she did, but she kept it to herself.

So I decided to increase her lust more, her eyes shot open and she looked up at me. I kissed her lips sweetly.

Her nails dug into my back when each one of my thrusts became harder.

My lips moved to her ear "Faster?" I whispered

"Faster" she replied, so I picked up my pace. Her nails dug into my skin more. I increased her lust and increased my thrusts.

She then scraped her nails down my back. I loved it when she did that.

She then wrapped her legs around my waist and arched her back.

The bed started to shack slightly as my pace picked up even more. Alice's moans became more loader as she pushed her hips against mine. Her body tensed as she came to her climax, as soon as I felt her release I soon followed.

I collapsed next to her panting slightly. She turned and looked at me with a very satisfied look on her face.

"If only there was a word to describe how good that felt" she said breathing heavily. I just laughed, and I leaned over and kissed her.

"The others will be back soon" I said, she frowned slightly at my words.

"that's too bad, I kind of wanted another round" she chuckled.

"I'm sure we've got time for a quick one" and with that I pounced on her and kissed her deeply.


	9. You Shouldn't care about what they think

All of use were sat in the living room. Edward, Bella, Alice and I were sat on the sofa, while Rosalie and Emmett sat in the chair in the far corner. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen. Jacob was sat on the floor playing with Reneesme, with Charlie sat in a chair next to them.

We all watched as Reneesme and Jacob played a board game together. The emotions that were in the air were almost normal. Edward, Bella, Alice, Reneesme and Jacob were all happy and content.

Rosalie and Emmett were feeling lustful towards each other which wasn't new. And Charlie, well he was happy watching Reneesme, he was also happy to see Bella and Alice. He wasn't to happy about Edward but he was coming to terms with him. And yet I could sense a hint of fear and uneasiness within him. I then noticed that every time he looked at me, his fear would increase slightly and he would also feel very uncomfortable.

His uneasiness was making me uncomfortable now. I shifted in my seat, Alice looked at me with a confused look on her face. I gave her a warm smile as I tried to make my self comfortable, which wasn't easy when I knew that Charlie was watching me with cautious eyes. Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, reassuring me that everything was ok. As soon as Alice touched my hand, I felt a different emotion grow within Charlie. He seemed scared for Alice. I knew he was fond of her, but did he really think that I would hurt her.

I glanced over at him, my eyes met his gaze and then his fear grew even more. Why was he scared of me?

I always knew I looked scary at first to a vampire because of all my scars, but human eyes can not see them so why was he scared. I moved closer to Alice as I started to feel uneasy, his fear was intense. I could only guess what Charlie was thinking. Why is _he_ with Alice, Alice could do so much better than _him_. Just imagining what was running through his head made me even more uncomfortable.

There was now a thick tension in the atmosphere. It was suffocating me, I knew I didn't need to breath, but I felt that even if I wanted to I couldn't. all these new emotions were running through the air, and through me. I could feel the fear and uneasiness from Charlie, the worry coming from Alice and to make matters worse now Edward was feeling uneasy. He knew what was going through my mind and what was going through Charlie's.

I shut my eyes and tried to focus on the happiness coming from Reneesme but is was no good. Charlie's tension and fear was intoxicating. I couldn't focus, I couldn't breath even if I wanted to. I needed space, I felt trapped, I felt as if the room was starting to close in around me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up and hastily walked upstairs and to mine and Alice's room. As soon as I was in I shut the door and walked over to the window.

It felt better, I could still feel all the emotions coming from downstairs, but now there was more confusion than tension. I could feel the worry from Alice grow strong as I heard her soft footsteps coming towards the door.

My back was to the door as I looked out the window, I heard her open the door and close it softly. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, her head was pressed lightly against my back. I felt her cool breath go through the fabric of my shirt and onto my skin, sending a warm rush through my body.

"What's wrong Jazz?" she asked me softly, her lovely voice washing away all my problems.

"Charlie doesn't like me, and his emotions are getting to me" I replied, I didn't lie, there was no point, she'd get it out of me some how.

"Do you really care if Charlie doesn't like you?" She asked me in a concerned voice.

"Well, not really. But it would be nice if he wasn't frightened of me. I don't like the fact that he doesn't trust me when he doesn't even know me." I muttered. A deep sigh passed my lips as I closed my eyes.

I felt Alice loosen her grip around me and when I opened my eyes, there she was stood in front of me.

"Why wouldn't he trust you?" Alice asked, she seemed a little confused by my words.

"Every time he looks at me, his fear levels increase. And every time I look at you or hold your hand, he feels scared for _you_. And he must think that I would hurt you. I know why vampires are scared of me when they first look at me, because of my battle scars. But he has no reason to judge me, and he seems to believe that when no ones looking I would hurt you." it wasn't until I heard myself speak that I realised how much pain was in my voice.

I looked away from Alice, when I thought that she might think I was being weak, or that I was taking his feeling far to seriously.

I felt her cold hand touch my cheek, I made myself look into her eyes.

"Jazz, you shouldn't care about the way he feels. I understand that you feel put down by the way he feels towards you, but at the end of the day I don't care if every human in forks told me that they didn't like you or that they were scared of you. Because no one in this world knows you as well as I do, and I know that your not dangerous, and I defiantly know that you wouldn't hurt me. You shouldn't care about what they think." I smiled at her words. She was right, I shouldn't care about him or anyone else. All I should care about is her. My Alice, my love, my life, my everything.

"Your right, as usual. All that matters is you." and I leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed me back passionately. She parted her lips to let me have full access.

I pressed her against the glass window, she gasped lightly as my hands slid up the back of her shirt. Our kiss turned more passionate.

She gasped softly as her body tensed as a vision took her out of the present, she was soon brought back to reality, then she pulled away slightly.

"What would the other say if they knew what your planning on doing?" she whispered, with a playful smile on her lips.

"Alice, you shouldn't care about what they think" I replied and then kissed her again.


	10. Yeah, but he's kinda busy

It was an overcast day here in Forks, nothing new there. It was also overcast in Port Angeles , so I'd decided to go shopping. I did ask Rosalie if she wanted to come with me, but she had plans with Emmett. Then I asked Esme, but she was too busy. So I asked Bella instead, but she _still_ doesn't like shopping, personally I think she brought too much from her old human life into this new one. So that only left me with one person. Jasper.

He did his best to talk himself out of it, but he knew just as well as I did that he was going to end up coming with me. So here we were, walking the streets of Port Angeles. Jasper clung to my hand as we walked through a small crowd of teenage girls.

As we walked past the teenagers, all I could hear was comments about Jasper's amazingly gorgeous looks. Well who could blame them, he _is_ the most handsome thing on the planet. I smiled as I heard the jealousy in their voices as they commented on why Jasper was with me and not them.

I guessed Jasper had a better idea at how jealous they really were, so for the first time in years, as soon as we were through the crowd, but still in sight of them, he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately right in front of them. I swear I heard all their jaws hit the concrete. He pulled away and smiled down at me, I smiled back at him and took his hand once again as we walked towards a men's clothing store.

One of the good things about Jasper was he never complained about what clothes I chose for him, he didn't care for fashion much, but he still lets me have my fun.

The store was pretty much empty apart from us and the lad behind the desk.

We spent a good hour in the store as I was trying to find a good jacket for Jasper, since his favourite one got ruined during his last hunting trip.

When we'd found one that the both of us liked we went up to the lad behind the desk to pay. Jasper insisted on paying since it was for him, whilst he got his money out I noticed the lad looking at me.

I noticed his eyes look me up and down. His train of thoughts were interrupted when Jasper 'lightly' slammed the money on the desk in front of the lad.

"Do you mind? that's my wife your eyeing up kid" Jasper said in a stern voice. The boy looked like he'd just seen a ghost, he was almost shacking. Jasper then grabbed the jacket and almost pulled me out the store.

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow.

He looked down at me.

"What, I'm not just going to stand there whilst I watch a kid check out my wife" he stated.

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Oh Jazz, what am I going to do with you?" I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I can think of quiet a few things you could do with me" he whispered huskily in my ear.

"So tempting, but there's just one more store I want to look in" I said, he sighed heavily

"Ok, but you owe me" he muttered as I led the way to our next store.

An hour and a half later we walked back to my Porsche Jasper carrying our bags in one hand and holding mine with his other.

I decided to let Jasper drive us home, it wasn't often I let him drive my Porsche. We were silent for most of the drive until Jasper took a wrong turn.

I looked at him confused, he just smiled.

"Don't worry, I know where we're going" he said trying to reassure me.

"Do you want to tell me, or do I have to find out myself?" I asked him.

"Well, you know how I said you owed me for spending over an hour in that shop?" he asked

"Yes, I remember"

"Well this is how your going to pay me back" he said with a big smirk on his face. I looked out the window as we pulled up outside of a small hotel.

Know I knew what he wanted. Time alone away from the others, just me and him. I watched as he got out the car and walked round to my side, he opened the door and held out his hand for me.

"Leave the bags, they'll be alright" he said, as if he knew what was going through my mind.

"Let me just bring one" I told him as I grabbed a small bag and took his hand. He locked the car and we walked into the hotel. Jasper booked a room for just the one night and got the key to the room.

We walked up the stairs to our room, it was at the end of the hall. There wasn't any sign of life on this floor, which worked well for the both of us.

Jasper unlocked the door and stepped to the side to let me go in first, he followed quickly behind me and locked the door. He walked over to the windows and drew the curtains, he turned to me and smiled.

"So, what's in the bag?" he asked. I didn't say anything at first, I just smiled.

"Something I think you'll like" I told him, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Make yourself comfortable Jazz, I'll be back in a minute" I told him and then I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind myself.

When I opened the door Jasper was already sat on the bed with his Jacket and shoes off. His head shot up when he heard me open the door, his eyes looked over my body slowly, taking in every detail of something I knew wouldn't last.

There I stood in a _very_ skimpy and kind of sluty dark red lingerie. I did a quick twirl for him as his mouth dropped open slightly. I walked over to him slowly.

"Do you like it?" I asked him in a innocent voice. He didn't answer, he just stood up and grabbed me, crashing his lips against mine.

When he did pulled away, probably just to look at me one last time before he ripped the lingerie off my body.

"I'll take that as a yes then" I whispered. He smiled down at me before he picked me up and placed me on the bed.

He kissed down my neck and then down to my breasts. He then slowly kissed my exposed stomach, his tongue grazing across my skin every now and then.

His hands moved slowly up my legs and to my small waist. His lips soon went back to my neck, sucking gently on my skin and making me moan slightly. He made his way back to my lips and kissed me deeply, our tongues dancing furiously together. I bit down softly on his bottom lip, my hands undoing the buttons of his shirt and removing it from him.

My hands ran up his back slowly, letting my nails graze his skin as they made their way to the back of his head, where my fingers curled around his golden locks of hair.

Our moment was soon broken as a quiet ringing came from Jasper's trouser pocket. He pulled away and pulled his cell from his pocket and looked at the number that showed up. He sighed heavily. I took the cell phone from his hand and looked at the number. Edward. Trust him.

I opened the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello Edward" I said in a tone that would put Rosalie's to shame.

"Oh, hi Alice, is Jasper there?" he asked me in a nervous tone.

"Yeah but he's kinda busy. Bye." I said and then turned the phone off, chucking it to the floor where Jasper's shirt was.

"Now, where were we?" I asked, Jasper smiled seductively at me before pressing his lips to mine again.


	11. Part One: I'd Come For You

Hello everyone, well I thank all of you for reading my one shots so far and I hope you like my next two, as they are something a little special I think. The reason for my thinking this is because this one your about to read is part one and the next chapter is part two. And this first part is set in New Moon, around the time tat Jasper is waiting for Alice to ring him to let him know that she's still alive. Now this is noting like the book, both of these chapters are they way I would have wanted them to be like, so if anyone wonders why the second chapter is completely different to the original story then that's why. So please read and enjoy. Both of these chapters are dedicated to two of my favourite songs, and in this chapter you **must** read the lyrics as it shows why Jasper doesn't follow Alice to Italy.

Enjoy, love NightLife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd come for you by Nickelback.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.**_

_**Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.**_

_**Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding**_

_**Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it**_

Jasper sat in his and Alice's room, his head in his hands. His mind was filled with different things, some good and some bad.

He did his best to remind himself that Alice would be alright, she knew how to take care of herself, and that she also promised him that she'd come back.

The last words she said floated in his mind. I Love You.

With those three simple words, that had so much meaning to them, made him think bad things would happen, it's like she was saying her last goodbye in the sweetest was possible.

Jasper shook his head furiously to make that thought leave his mind, but it had no effect.

_**I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground**_

_**But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now**_

_**Everyday I spend away my souls inside out**_

_**Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow. **_

His brain was in overload, what if she didn't come back, what if she needed him, what if it was already to late.

What if she was already gone, or worse, one of them.

That thought scared him more than anything, he knew that Aro wanted her to stand by his side. He didn't want her to become a monster, not his Alice.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_

_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_

When he last spoke to her he was ready to run to the airport and follow her to Italy, but just as Alice had made a promise to him, he'd also made a promise to her.

_**But only if you told me to**_

Jasper would do anything for her, anything she asked of him, and this was the one thing she'd asked of him. Either way he was beating himself up about his decisions, he could either keep his promise and live with that regret if anything happened to her, but he'd also have to live with the regret of breaking his promise if he followed her. Jasper knew what he would do if he lost her, he would go to Italy and fight for loosing her, he knew he wouldn't win if he did, but at the end of the day, it wouldn't matter if he did, she would still be gone forever.

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you**_

He felt so helpless, at least if Alice was in his shoes she'd be able to keep tabs on him, but he couldn't do anything.

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing**_

_**My mind was closing, now I'm believing**_

Why did this have to happen, why did she have to have that vision, why did Edward have to be so stupid. He knew it was wrong, but if Edward came back and Alice didn't, Jasper would blame Edward forever. He didn't want to think that way, but he couldn't help it, he loved her Alice so much that it was ripping him apart to think of everything he would loose. Her bright smile, her loving eyes, her soft hair, her amazing scent, her love. Everything that gave him reason to exist could be lost, and how would he know, he already felt his dead heart tearing away with out her love to protect it.

_**I finally know what just what it means to let someone in**_

_**To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**_

_**So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone**_

_**I'd search forever just to bring you home,**_

_**Here and now this I vow**_

He could hear everyone on the other side of the door, he wanted to be away from everyone, he didn't want his family to see him in this state. They waited just as much as he did for the phone that sat next to him to ring.

Jasper could feel the dry sobs well up inside his chest. He wanted her back right now to comfort him, he needed her close. He needed her just as much, maybe more than she needed him. Alice was what kept him together, and now that she's not with him, he was falling apart slowly and painfully.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_

_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_

_**But only if you told me to**_

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you**_

Then, just as all his hope was lost, the phone that sat so close to him, rang softly.

Everyone who was outside his room, was soon inside as they heard the phone as well. before it had time to ring twice, Jasper already had it to his ear.

"Alice…?" his voice was crackly for his tearless crying. Then he heard the one word he needed to hear the most, the voice from his angels lips.

"Jasper" she whispered down the line.

_**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,**_

_**Yes I'd come for you**_

_**But only if you told me to**_

Carlisle stood close to him, Jasper looked up at him as he listened to Alice's soft soothing voice.

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you**_

"I'll be there for you. I'll see you soon" Jasper whispered softly to Alice, grateful that she was alive.

When the phone went dead he stood up and looked at Carlisle.

"I'll get that car" was all Carlisle said.

_**No matter what gets in my way**_

_**As long as there's still life in me**_

_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**_

_**I'd crawl across this world for you**_

_**Do anything you want me to**_

_**No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**_

_**You know I'll always come for you**_

And with that Jasper and everyone was in their cars driving as fast as they could to the airport.


	12. Part Two: Run

Run by Snow Patrol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper was in the front seat watching Carlisle drive, Esme in the back seat looking out the window as the trees flew past. Emmett and Rosalie followed closely in her convertible.

_**I'll sing it one last time for you**_

_**Then we really have to go**_

_**You've been the only thing that's right**_

_**In all I've done**_

Jasper was getting anxious, He drummed his fingers on his knee, wishing they could go fast. Jasper would have been yelling at Carlisle to drive fast if it wasn't for both his and Esme calming emotions flooding the car.

A sign passed them quickly, but they were still able to read it. 80 miles to go to the airport, Alice's plane would be getting in anytime soon.

_**And I can barely look at you**_

_**But every single time I do**_

_**I know we'll make it anywhere**_

_**Away from here**_

Jaspers eyes kept glancing over to the speed metre, 130 mph. yet it still wasn't fast enough for him. He was itching to see Alice. Another sign passed, 40 miles to go.

Jasper breathing was getting heavy at the thought of seeing her.

_**Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

They were almost there. Jasper kept running his hand through his messy hair, he looked a wreck, he was still wearing the same clothes he was when Alice called to tell him that she was going to Italy.

_**Louder, louder**_

_**And we'll run for our lives**_

_**I can hardly speak I understand**_

_**Why you can't raise your voice to say **_

He hated the thought of her gone for a few days to stop Bella from jumping off that cliff. But to hear she was going to stop Edward from the Volturi, that made things even worse.

_**To think I might not see those eyes**_

_**Makes it so hard not to cry**_

_**And as we say our long goodbye**_

_**I nearly do**_

He was filled with relief when he heard her soft voice, to know that in just a short time she would be in his arms again. Even though it had only been a matter of days since he last saw her, it was still days to many.

_**Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear **_

He felt as if she'd been missing from his arms for years, and he noticed the difference in his soul with out her. His soul felt numb, his heart was not whole, and for the first time in decades, he felt how cold his body really was.

_**Louder, louder**_

_**And we'll run for our lives**_

_**I can hardly speak I understand**_

_**Why you can't raise your voice to say**_

They pulled up outside the airport. And before the car could come to a complete stand still, Jasper was already opening the door and jumping out.

He ran as fast as he could in a human manner, he was already attracting attention to himself for running, he didn't need anymore by moving at his full speed.

He moved swiftly threw the crowds of people not giving a single thought about the smell of their warm blood. All he cared about was Alice.

_**Slower, slower**_

_**We don't have time for that**_

_**All I want is to find an easier way**_

_**To get out of our little heads**_

His eyes searched every part of the collecting area at the gate she would be coming through at any minuet. He saw people who where obviously from the same flight, and then, he spotted her. She moved quickly towards him, as he did towards her.

_**Have heart my dear**_

_**We're bound to be afraid**_

_**Even if it's just for a few days**_

_**Making up for all this mess**_

As soon as he was in reach of her, he took her in his arms, with her almost jumping on him, pressing he lips to his. He kissed her passionately, with her returning the kiss with great pleasure.

Their tongues dancing in perfect harmony, his arms holding her as close to him as possible. Alice's hands on either side of his face, bringing his lips impossibly closer to her.

The entire room watched them, their family walking towards them to greet Alice, Edward and Bella.

Jasper pulled away slightly resting his forehead on hers as he looked into her beautiful golden eyes, smelling her gorgeous, heavenly scent.

_**Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

"I love you so much, Alice. don't ever do that to me again" he whispered softly.

"I wont, I promise. I love you too much to put you through that again" she replied hugging him tightly, and not planning on ever letting go.


	13. An Offer I Will Never Refuse

It was a cool spring night and me and Alice had decided to take a walk through a small woodland area that we had come across whilst hunting early that day. The breeze was cool as it brushed against my skin, not that it bothered me or Alice at all.

I looked up at the night sky as the stars shone brightly and the full moon beamed down on the two of us. I looked down at Alice, who was staring at the stars above us. I watched as the moonlight reflected softly off of her beautiful face. Her eyes were full of life. We kept walking hand in hand, I wasn't paying much attention to where we were going until I felt Alice's excitement grow.

My eyes left her face to see what she was looking at. A small waterfall that was surrounded by a large river. The water was calm, only reflecting the moonlight onto the rocks that were behind the waterfall. It was beautiful, I could see why Alice liked it. It was magnificent.

Whilst I was taking in the surroundings, I hadn't notice that Alice wasn't by my side when I turned to look at her. My eyes searched around the area for her, until I saw what looked like her jacket and dress on a small rock.

I then heard a small splash of the water, I turned to see no one there. I walked up to the edge of the river to see if I could spot what made the splash, I guessed it must have been Alice, and my theory was correct as I saw her swimming under the water. I took my jacket off and threw it to the ground, and removed my shirt, trousers and shoes so I was just left in my boxers. As I turned back to the water, preparing to dive in after her, out of no where Alice appeared in front of me and pulled me into the water with her.

I swam up to the surface of the water and brushed my wet hair out of my eyes. Alice was right in front of me with an amused look on her face.

In return I splashed her with the icy water, I chuckled as she spluttered at the water that went all over her face.

"Jazz, that wasn't very gentleman like" she said softly, faking a frown making me smile even more.

"Oh Alice, I am truly sorry, will you ever forgive me" I teased her, then a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she lunged at me, forcing the both of us under the water.

She attempted to tackle me to the bottom, but I grabbed her by her waist pulling her closer to me. I lightly pressed my lips to hers, and as my grip around her waist loosened she swam off quickly. It impressed me at how fast she was underwater, so I swam after her.

She disappeared into a cloud of water which was being caused from the waterfall as it hit the bottom of the river. I swam back to the surface of the water on the other side of the waterfall. I was instantly struck with the amazing sight that was in front of me, it was almost like a small cave behind the waterfall. With the water reflecting onto the rocks that were enclosed around it. From the look of it, the only way in and out was to swim through the falling water. But the only thing that really caught my sight was Alice, who was looking at the patterns that were created by the water and the moonlight on the cave wall.

I slowly swam over to her and wrapped my arms around her body. Her eyes soon fell on my face, I smiled warmly at her bringing her body closer to mine. I looked down her body, all she was wearing was her bra and panties.

My eyes soon went back to her face as her hand brushed softly against my cheek. I looked down into her lovely topaz eyes. She slowly leaned up and gently kiss my lips, she pulled away almost shyly and looked into my eyes.

I felt her emotions change, feeling all her love, passion and that hint of lust building up. I leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Our tongues dances together, as I gently pushed her up against the cave wall.

Her hands gripped the sides of my face, pulling me closer to her, I pushed my body against hers. I felt her body shiver slightly as our skin touched under the water. Her hands soon left my face and rested on my shoulders, pushing herself up slightly and wrapping her legs around my waist. I pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. She was perfect eye level now, which made it a little bit easier.

I brought one of my hands up to brush her wet hair out of her eyes, and leaned forward to close the small gap between us.

After a short while she pulled away and smiled.

"You look really cute when your wet Jazz" she whispered resting her forehead against mine.

"Well, thank you. I must say that you look very sexy when wet as well." I replied kissing the end of her nose lightly. She giggled softly.

"I love you" she whispered still smiling at me brightly.

"I really like hearing you say that" I whispered kissing her tenderly, she moaned lightly against my lips. My hands ran up and down her exposed skin, taking in everyone of her curves carefully.

After a while we decided to swim back to our clothes as it wouldn't be too many hours until the sun came up and we hand to get back before anyone saw us.

We dressed in silence, exchanging small glances from one another as we changed. I pulled my shirt over my head and did up my zipper. I grabbed my jacket and walked over to Alice, who was already dressed.

I wrapped my jacket around her shoulders and she put her arms through the sleeves and smiled at me.

I zipped up the jacket at looked down at her in my oversized coat.

"You do realize I don't feel the cold right?" she asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, but you look cute wearing my clothes, they make you look really small." I said grinning at her, she glared at me playfully and lightly smacked my arm for making fun of her height.

"Alice my darlin what am I going to do with you?" I asked her letting my accent ring slightly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"You can kiss me" she suggested looking up at me.

"Ah, an offer I will never refuse" I said before pressing my lips to hers, when I pulled away she was smiling brightly.

"Come on, lets get home" she said wrapping her arm around my waist.

So the two of us walked back through the woods, with the moon leaving the sky and waiting for the sun to appear.


	14. I'm With You

_This is my version of Alice waiting for Jasper, and Jasper looking for hope. Enjoy!!!_

_Avril Lavigne - I'm With You_

_**I'm Standing on a bridge **_

_**I'm waitin in the dark **_

Jasper walked along the empty streets of Philadelphia, the rain poured down covering his depressed body, soaking him to the bone, not that he cared.

_**I thought that you'd be here by now **_

_**Theres nothing but the rain **_

Alice sat inside a small dull looking diner waiting, waiting for the one thing that has kept her going her whole time in this new life of hers.

_**No footsteps on the ground **_

_**I'm listening but theres no sound**_

Jasper__walked slowly, splashing through deep puddles of water. His ears listening delicately for any sign of life. His dark red eyes searching his surroundings, looking for something to take away the burn in his throat.

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me? **_

_**Won't somebody come take me home **_

He hated his life, wishing his never-ending existence to come to a stop. He tried to think of ways of how he could make the pain and depression go away forever.

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

Alice looked down at her cold cup of coffee, she hadn't had a single taste, and never will. She glanced outside and stared at the rain that hammered on the dirty windows. It wouldn't be long now.

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

Jaspers steps became more and more desperate to find something, he felt as if God had abandoned him, leaving him to rot away in this empty, lifeless shell of a monster.

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I... I'm with you **_

_**I'm with you**_

Alice looked at the clock, where was he, her fingers tapped impatiently on the counter. She kept looking into the future to make sure he hadn't change his mind. There was no change, he would still come to her.

_**I'm looking for a place **_

_**searching for a face **_

Jasper felt as if he was looking for something, but what? He had a strange feeling in his body, as if he needed to be somewhere, or with someone.

_**is anybody here I know **_

_**cause nothings going right **_

Alice's head spun round every time she heard the door open, but every time she saw a figure walk through the door, she was hit with disappointment.

_**and everything's a mess **_

_**and no one likes to be alone**_

He couldn't stand it, the miserable weather always made him feel even more alone. He hated the rain, it reminded him of dark times that haunted him.

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me? **_

_**Won't somebody come take me home **_

Why wouldn't someone save him from himself, did anyone care? Could anyone care for a sick twisted creature like him, someone who killed so many live.

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

Alice started to worry, he still wasn't here. She started to question herself, maybe he wouldn't come. She then thought about looking for him, but maybe he didn't want to found.

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

She kept glancing at the clock, it hadn't been long since she lasted looked at it, and yet she felt like it had been hours when it was only a few minuets.

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

Jasper sighed heavily as he looked up at the grey sky, he'd stopped walking just hopeing the rain would drown him and put him out of his misery.

_**oh why is everything so confusing **_

_**maybe I'm just out of my mind **_

_**yea yea yea **_

His mind was running wild with everything that he remembered doing in the rain when he was with _her_, that evil sick twisted woman who had turned him into this disgusting _thing_. He looked to his left, seeing a fairly empty diner. Noticing there wasn't that many humans in there, maybe he could hide in there until he thought of where he could go and possible die.

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life **_

The door opened, Alice turned her head quickly, and there he stood, dripping wet and looking even more beautiful than her visions had revealed. She stood quickly and danced over to him.

_**Wont you take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

Jasper stood in a defensive manner as some strange, yet gorgeous woman walked over to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" she said in a heavenly voice, she sounded like and angel. He instantly dropped his guard, not knowing why.

Jasper ducked my head like a good southern gentleman "I'm sorry, ma'am."

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I... I'm with you **_

_**I'm with you**_

She smiled at him and held out her hand towards him.

_**Take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

Jasper didn't know why, but he reached out and took her hand.

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

And with that single touch there was a spark of something.

_**Take me by the hand **_

_**take me somewhere new **_

And that something, was hope.

_**I dont know who you are **_

_**but I... I'm with you**_

They both smiled at one another.

_**I'm with you**_

And with no words and only smiles and hope the two of them walked out of the diner hand in hand, preparing themselves for a life of love, passion and pure happiness.

_**I'm with you...**_


	15. Complainte de la Butte

This is Jasper and Alice celebrating their anniversary of when they first met. Dancing on the roof of the Cullen house.

(If anyone does wont the English version of this song to understand it more then let me know.)

Song: _Complainte de la Butte by Rufus Wainwright_

Jasper stood on the roof looking at Alice as the moonlight shone brightly in the clear night sky. He watched in wonder at how the moon reflected beautifully off of his loving wife. He pressed play on the CD player he had brought up with them.

_**La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux La lune trop rousse de gloire eclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous La lune trop pale caresse l'opale de tes yeux blases Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brise **_

Alice watched Jasper walk over to her in his fine fitting tux. She wore a stunning black cocktail dress that stuck to her curves wonderfully.

_**The stairways up to la butte Can make the wreched sigh While windmill wings of the moulin shelter you and I**_

Jasper bowed a held out his hand, Alice took it like she always did. She held his hand, and placed her other on his shoulder, whilst he placed his other on her delicate waist.

_**Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux] Petite mandigotte je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine **_

Jasper slowly lead her into a slow waltz, taking each step with ease. Since being with Alice he had become quite the dancer. Alice let him guide her gracefully around the roof top.

_**J'oublie mon chagrin Je sens sur tes levres une odeur de fievre de gosse mal nourri Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse qui m'aneantit **_

They twirled gracefully, their eyes never leaving the others. They both smiled at each other.

_**The stairways up to la butte Can make the wreched sigh While windmill wings of the moulin shelter you and I **_

Jasper spun Alice around slowly his hand gently guiding her around and then bringing her back to him. Resuming their previous position.

_**Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux] Et voila qu'elle trotte la lune qui flotte, la princesse aussi La da da da da da da da da da **_

Their steps in perfect timing with the music. As the music came towards its ending, Alice removed her hand from Jaspers so that she could rest both her hands on his muscular chest. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist as he rocked her slightly.

_**Mes reves epanouis Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux **_

As the music finished Jasper pulled away to take another bow, Alice watched him with eager eyes as he stood up straight again and pulled her close. Jasper kissed her forehead softly before capturing her lips, and kissing her tenderly and passionately.


	16. Kiss Me

Song: _Kiss me By Sixpence None the Richer._

_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley**_

_**Nightly, beside the green, green grass**_

Me and Jasper sat under a tree in the forest out side the house. The moon filled the sky with a silver glow. I sat on Jaspers lap, with my head resting on his shoulder. I kissed his neck gently, and I felt him shudder slightly as my lips caressed his soft cold skin.

_**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**_

_**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**_

His arms tightened around me making sure I didn't go anywhere. Not that I would. His breathing became uneven as my lips left kisses up his neck and along his jaw line. I pulled away to look at his white skin shine in the moonlight.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

Jaspers head turned to look at me, we gazed into each others eyes for a short moment until our lips met.

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I allowed him access with no second thought.

_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**_

_**Swing me upon its hanging tire**_

Our tongues danced with great excitement, I still felt to far away from him. I repositioned myself so that I was straddling his lap. Holding his face in my hands, my fingers curling around his honey gold hair. Whilst his hands rested on my waist.

_**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**_

_**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map **_

His hands went under my top, his fingers rubbing the small of my back gently. We pulled away momentarily just to look at each other, and pant for air that we didn't need, but yet after all these years he still takes my breath away.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

One of his hands reached up and brushed my hair out of my face, he looked into my eyes with pure happiness. I smiled at him before I brought my lips down to have another taste.

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

Our kiss sparked a fire inside both of us, creating more passion than I thought was possible. His tongue caressed the inside of my mouth gently, causing me to moan with pure delight.

_**kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

I couldn't help but pin him against the tree, just to add a tad more pressure into our kiss.

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

He moaned as I pressed my body against his. It was impossible to get any closer to him, but I still had to try.

_**So kiss me,**_

He pushed me down onto the cold grass, still keeping our lips connected. I moaned as his hands started up my shirt again.

_**So kiss me,**_

My arms wrapped around his neck, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I had my angel and I was in heaven. Nothing could ever make me want to break this moment of happiness and pleasure. And the best part, knowing we had forever together.

_**So kiss me.**_


	17. I Told You So

Me and Alice were out in the woods hunting, it was a cool spring day. A normal overcast day in Forks. We'd split up to catch our food, last I saw Alice was off chasing after a small heard of Elk, whilst I was just finishing off my sixth deer.

It didn't take me very long to finish off my meal, I just drained the last drops of blood from my last deer when I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I dropped the dead animal and stood to turn around. As soon as I turned around I saw Alice standing right in front of me.

She had a big grin on her face.

"What?" I asked her as I felt the small amount of amusement inside her.

"You've got blood on the side of your face" she giggled. I sighed and shook my head.

"You would of thought that after all these years I would of learned some table manners by know" I chuckled. I watched as she took a step closer to me, and stood on her tip toes and gently licked the side of my lips where the remains of my meal was.

She didn't pull away, instead she just moved her lips a little to the left and pressed her lips against mine softly.

She pulled away slightly.

"you taste nice" she muttered softly, I couldn't help but smile.

"you have strange tastes" I chuckled lightly and she playfully hit me. I wrapped my arms around her waste and pressed me lips against hers. She moaned into my lips as my tongue gently brushed against her bottom lip.

I felt her hands wrap around my neck pulling me closer to her. I felt her emotions spark as my tongue entered her mouth gracefully. Her pleasure increased as our tongues danced.

I pulled away to look into her eyes, which were full of love and passion. Her emotions were defiantly having an effect on me, as her desire grew more for me to continue, the harder it was for me to resist.

Since it was just the two of us I could let my emotions run wild, so I let them take over my entire body. I pushed Alice up against a nearby tree, pinning her body against it as I crashed my lips against hers.

Her fingers tangled around my hair, whilst my hands ran down her body feeling every curve.

The lust inside of her was bubbling up, I could feel it build up with every second.

Alice pulled away.

"Lets get back, we can continue this in the comfort of our room" she whispered. I nodded and we ran as fast as we could back to the house.

It was only a matter of minuets until we got back home, and we rushed straight up to our room. We didn't even notice if anyone else was here or not, we just went up to our room and shut the door.

I almost jumped on Alice as I crashed my lips against hers. She moaned as I increased her lust levels a little more, and she soon ripped my long sleeve shirt from my upper body and pulled me down onto our bed.

I pinned her down on the mattress and kissed her passionately. My hands moved up her bare thighs and under her short skirt. We were so caught up in the moment that we hadn't heard anyone moving around upstairs. The door was soon opened.

"Jasper, do you want to…" I turned around at the sound of my name, and there stood Emmett. I froze, and my emotions were soon changed from heated passion, to shock and fear.

"Oh, sorry" Emmett muttered quietly. I noticed that I was now shaking.

"It's ok" I replied quietly in a shaky voice. Emmett soon turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sat up still trying to get over the emotions that had filled my body. Alice sat up beside me and gave me a confused look.

"That was odd" she said, her confusion clear in her voice.

My eyes left her and I looked down at the floor. "What was?" I muttered keeping my eyes away from her.

"Well, for a start Emmett didn't make any jokes or comments, and secondly you didn't seem to mind him intruding." she stated. She moved closer towards me and I instantly moved away.

"Jazz, what's wrong? Your shaking" her voice now filled with concern.

I couldn't answer her, I wanted to but my voice wouldn't let me speak. All these emotions bringing up a ground breaking reaction, I knew what was wrong but I couldn't form the words to tell her.

I felt her move closer to me on the bed, and I stood up quickly and rushed into our walk in closet. I grabbed a long sleeved jumper and pulled it over my head covering my upper body. When I turned around I was met by Alice's worried eyes.

"Jazz, what's wrong, you can tell me" she whispered. It took me a moment for her words to even register in my fast thinking brain.

"It's… it's Emmett, he…" I couldn't finish, my voice was crackling I could still feel the fear inside me, and it felt like it was tearing me apart.

"Jasper?" Alice's soft comforting voice broke my train of thoughts.

"He's, he's never seen those scars before" I whispered, I almost didn't want her to hear me say anything, but she did.

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me knowing I wasn't finished.

"When he saw them I, I could feel his emotions change suddenly. He was scared of them, of me" my voice was barley audible.

We were silent for a while, I used this time to try and calm myself down and try and focus on Alice's emotions, she seemed calm, loving but a little sad.

Alice was the one to break the silence, which was a good thing, since I had nothing to say.

"Jasper, Emmett isn't scared of you, he's family and he respects you, he knows about your past and about your scars, why would he be afraid?" she said in a calming voice whilst she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I sighed knowing she was right in a way.

"But he's only ever seen the scars on my face, neck and hands. The rest of them I hide because they are the worst ones. Why do you think it took me so long to let you see them when we met." I stated looking off into the distance so that I didn't have to look at her, she shouldn't have to see me like this. I felt ashamed of my scars, of myself.

"I was never scared of them" Alice said causing me to look down at her, my eyes met hers.

"Yeah, you were the only one who wasn't" I muttered looking away from her again.

She sighed heavily.

"Jazz, why don't you go talk to him? Emmett would tell you how he felt about them, and then you'd know for real how he truly feels about them. And besides, even if he's not comfortable with them it doesn't matter, the only one of us who should ever see you with your shirt off is me" she said with a faint smile as my eyes fell back to her face.

I knew she was right, she always was. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll go talk to him." I muttered, she smiled up at me and leaned up, planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

I then headed out the door and towards the stairs. I could hear the TV on downstairs, so I slowly headed down the stairs and into the living room. I took my time walking, taking each stride with caution, just trying to figure out what I was going to say.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs my thinking time had run out. The on the sofa sat Emmett, he turned the TV off and stood up turning to face me.

There was an unbearable silence, I felt uncomfortable but then again so did Emmett, which didn't really help me to much.

After a while Emmett spoke.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you and Alice" he said, sounding very apologetic.

"It's alright. I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I could tell you felt uncomfortable" I muttered, my eyes searching the room for something good to look at.

"It's my own fault, I should of knock" he said, we were thrown into the unbearable silence again. I started figuring under the think atmosphere of awkwardness.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to hear the truth.

"Emmett, I'm not surprised you were freaked about my scars. I mean they are the worst ones that I have, why do you think I wear long sleeve shirts all year round?" I think my words had caught him off guard, as he suddenly turned nervous. This was an emotion I was not use to Emmett having.

"I don't blame you for being scared of them" this caught his attention more.

"Jasper, before you say anything more, I want you to know that I am not scared of you. I mean I knew that you had scars but I never knew how bad they were. When I saw them, it was like I was seeing them in a different light to the ones on your hands and face. The ones that we all see show that you have been in battles, but the other one just made me look at them differently." ok so now it was my turn to me caught off guard, I wasn't expecting him to give me that kind of answer.

"How do you mean differently?" I asked, becoming curious of his words.

"Well, those ones looked more painful than the rest of them, I mean they don't look like your typical battle scars, they look more like scars from being tortured. You've told me before how painful it is to be bitten, I cant even imagine how much pain you were in when they were inflicted." now I was confused.

"So your not afraid of them? But when you came into our room I felt shock and fear coming from you." I said scratching the back of my head to show how confused I really was.

"Well, the shock was from seeing the scars, the fear was from me thinking about what you would do to me for interrupting you and Alice, cause I know the two of you like to keep to yourselves in that area." he said laughing lightly almost shyly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"Well, seems like I was worrying for all the wrong reasons then" I felt a little embarrassed now. We laughed for a moment.

"Anyway, dude don't you have a young lady upstairs waiting for you?" Emmett asked in a joking tone.

I nodded "Yeah, I should get back to Alice, and tell her that she was right" I muttered

"When is she ever wrong?" Emmett asked.

As soon as I had gone back upstairs to mine and Alice's room, I walked in and noticed Alice sat on the bed waiting for me, she was wearing a big grin on her face.

"I told you so" she said, I chuckled and walked over to the bed. I laid down resting my head on her lap, she started running her fingers through my hair absentmindedly. We spent the rest of the night like that.


	18. Every Night Will Be Heaven

This is set a few months after the Cullen's moved to Forks and start school. And is set in Jasper and Alice's P.O.V.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaspers P.O.V.

Our day started as normal, we left our house to go to school. The weather was typical Forks weather, overcast and raining. And as usual we all piled into Edwards silver Volvo and headed off to a day of boredom.

It was a normal morning, me breathing as little as possible so that the scent of freshly blooded humans didn't create a burning within my throat. Morning lessons, History with Rosalie and Emmett, Spanish with Emmett, English with Edward and Alice.

And through out all these lessons I sat focusing on the emotions of my 'siblings' and try not to focus on the luring scent of blood that was surrounding me. Not needing to pay attention to anything the teachers rambled on about as most of it I already knew about and the rest I knew more than the teachers themselves. When the lunch bell rang, it was then time to meet up with everyone and buy food so that we could sit around for an hour doing nothing.

As we walked into the cafeteria Rosalie and Emmett in front holding hands as they walked over to buy their 'props', with Edward, Alice and me following closely behind. It was still strange, even after being here for almost three months students still continued to stare and talk about us. It didn't bother any of us, but it just made me feel sorry for them in a way, didn't they have anything better to do? Talking about people who were no longer the newest students in the school was kind of sad.

Edward turned and smiled at me as he read my thoughts of the students, I smiled back and continued to walk forwards, with Alice holding my hand loosely. That's when it happened.

The emotional atmosphere changed as we past a table of male seniors. All of their lust levels went up as they all looked at Rosalie and Alice, this always ticked me off but luckily for them I couldn't hear what they were thinking, but I **could **hear what they were saying.

When me and Alice walked past their table with Alice closest to them, everything changed. out of no where one lad decided at the last moment to reach out and grab Alice's ass. As soon as I saw his hand touch her I lost it.

I quickly removed my hand from Alice's and grab the seniors arm, twisting it around making it crack loudly. And with my other hand I punched him in the face, causing him to be thrown out of his chair and land on the floor with a loud thud.

The boy used his hand to cover his nose as he screamed in pain. Blood poured from his face rapidly, but I didn't care about draining him dry, I just wanted him dead. Edward was a step ahead of me though as he, Alice and Emmett grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the fire escape with Rosalie following us hastily.

When we were back outside Emmett pulled me around the corner so that we were out of site. They didn't say anything, they just looked at me, apart from Alice as she looked up at Edward, obviously asking him a question.

"One of them has gone to fetch the head master" Edward said in a dry tone. There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone looked at Edward. My eyes however stayed glued on Alice.

"What's the best thing to do?" asked Rosalie. Edward took in a deep breath before answering.

"I'll take Jasper home, tell Esme what's happened and then come back to try and sort it out." he said

"I'll come with you" Alice said looking from Edward to me. As soon as her eyes met my face, my gaze fell to the floor. What had I done, three months in and I'd already created more attention than what there already was. What would Carlisle say? What would Alice say?

That had me more worried than anything, it was bad enough knowing that Carlisle would be disappointed, but Alice, what would she say, what would she think, knowing that Alice would be disappointed in me would tear me apart.

"No ones disappointed in you Jasper" Edward said, his tone surprisingly softer than before. I looked up at him and then down to Alice.

"We should go, Rosalie could you try and cover for us?" Edward asked looking at her and Emmett.

"Sure" she said, she looked at me and gave me a soft smile, as did Emmett before Edward, Alice and myself made our way to the car park.

Once we were in the car and driving off back to our house, I kept thinking about what would happen as soon as me and Alice are alone. I tried to find her emotions so that I could pin point how she truly felt about this situation. But all I could feel was love.

It didn't take us long to get back to the house. When Edward stopped the car we all got out and went into the house, Esme was sat in the armchair closest to the back door that led into the forest. She looked up with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked us in her gentle, tender voice. I couldn't look at her, when she found out, she would be so ashamed of me. Edward and Alice walked over to Esme, whilst I made my escape up the stairs and into my study, where I locked the door and sat down at my desk. I placed my head in my hands whilst I thought about what I would do.

Alice P.O.V. 

I watched as Jasper walked up the stairs, I wanted to follow him but Edward grabbed my arm before I could move another step forward. I looked at him with a questionable look.

"He wants to be alone" Edward muttered. Esme still looked confused.

"What happened?" she asked softly. Edward cleared his throat before answering.

"Jasper sort of attacked a lad at school" he said quietly, Esme gasped.

"In what way?" she asked, truly concerned

"He broke the boys arm and his nose" Edward explained the whole situation to her, I quietly slipped away up the stairs. I walked up to the door of Jaspers study and listened carefully. I could hear him breathing heavily, knowing Jasper was torturing himself was making my dead heart go painfully numb. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew he wanted to be left for awhile.

I reluctantly walked over to our room, leaving the door open so that I could see if he ever left his study. I heard Edward pull out of the drive and head back to school, I also heard Esme's soft voice on the phone, probably the school.

I sat on the bed and gazed into Jaspers future. It was blurry, he hadn't made up his mind about anything. I wanted to see if I could find out what would happen when he went back, but the problem was he didn't know if he was going back or not.

So I couldn't see what was coming if no one made up their mind, so I sat there, waiting.

It was a long wait four hours had passed, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle were all home. All of them coming up stairs to see if he was alright, or if he had come out of his study. Rosalie came and sat with me for about and hour and told me about what happened after we left school, and nothing too major would happen, Jaspers been suspended for three weeks and then have a week on detections. Which he might see as an upside I'm not sure.

It was dark out as I sat in our bedroom with only the bedside lamps on. My eyes stayed glued to the door of his study.

When the door finally opened, Jasper slowly emerged and walked into our room, closing the door behind him.

I smiled at him warmly as he walked over to the bed and sat beside me. I took his hand in mine and leaned close to him, resting my head on his shoulder. Jasper wrapped his free arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly. I looked up at him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Don't be" I whispered back to him as I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Your not mad?" he asked.

"Jazz, I could never be mad at you. And if it makes you feel any better, if a girl tried to grab your ass I would rip her to shreds." I said sweetly and then kissed him lightly on his cold lips.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better." he said smiling, I kissed him again.

"Anyway it could have been worse" he said smiling at me as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Exactly, so you've been suspended for three weeks and a weeks worth of detections, its not like the end of the world" I said pressing my forehead against his.

"Well I don't know about that, three weeks not being with you all day long is torture enough and then not spending most of lunch with you for a week, that's going to be hell." he said pouting slightly, making me smile.

"Maybe so, but I promise you that every night will be heaven" I whispered before pressing my lips to his.


	19. These Boots Weren't Made For Walking

Jasper and Edward were sat in the living room, Edward was playing his piano as usual, whilst Jasper sat on the sofa bored out of his mind. He was missing Alice as she and Rosalie had gone on a shopping spree for the weekend. They would be home shortly, Jasper just missed having someone interesting to talk to, as Edward didn't talk much as he spent most of his time playing his piano.

Jasper heard Rosalie's car pull into the garage, he smiled knowing Alice was with her.

The girls walked into the living room, Alice danced over to where Jasper was sat and jumped onto his lap.

"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie asked

"He's out hunting" Edward replied as he stood up from his piano and sat in a chair next to the sofa.

Rosalie just nodded to him and walked outside to go find him.

"You ok Jazz?" Alice asked him in her gentle tone, running her hand through his hair.

"Bored, and if Edward plays his piano anymore I think I might rip off all the keys and shove them down his throat one by one" he answered smiling towards Edward, in return Edward just rolled hi eyes.

Jasper looked past Alice and smiled at the big pile of bags she'd brought in with her.

"I take it you had fun" Jasper said smiling up at her as she beamed down at him, she just nodded.

"Yeah, but I kind of felt bad leaving you for 3 days, so I bought you something" she said smiling sweetly.

Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"Really, what is it?" he asked slightly intrigued. Alice smiled mischievously.

"You'll have to come and find out wont you" she whispered softly and then placing a kiss on his cheek.

She then got off Jaspers lap and gracefully danced up the stairs taking her bags with her, Jaspers eyes following her eagerly. He turned to Edward who had a look of disgust on his face.

Knowing Edward knew what was going on in her mind Jasper turned to him.

"Will I like it?" he asked him. Edward shivered slightly at the images that were running through Alice's mind.

"Unfortunately, I'm sure you will. I think I best go for a walk" and with that Edward stood up and left the house. Jasper smiled, then ran up the stairs at full speed. Opening the door to his and Alice's room and shutting quickly, he couldn't see Alice.

"Alice?" he said softly. He turned to where her walk in closet was and his mouth dropped as she stood there in his view.

"Well hello there Major" she said seductively. Jasper eyed up her outfit.

She was modelling a extremely short army style skirt, that could have been mistaken for a belt, a matching jacket with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. The jacket was undone and revealing a matching bra, Jaspers eyes continued to look up and down her body noticing she had matching high heel army boots.

Alice walked over to him and pushed him up against the door. She smiled evilly as she examined his face.

She unzipped his jacket and threw it across the room. She looked at his plain white t-shirt, she sighed heavily.

"Well, this has to go" she said grabbing the fabric and ripping it off his body. Jasper didn't move, he couldn't he was still getting over her outfit.

Alice started kissing his collarbone and done his chest, kissing every one of his scars. Her lips caressed the skin of his stomach, her kisses stopped when she reached his belt. her hands gripping his belt and she pulled herself back up to his neck, were she kissed his useless veins. Jasper moaned as she sucked lightly on his skin, whilst her hands undid his belt and his trousers. With his zipper open she cupped his manhood with her hands, Jasper closed his eyes as another moan escaped his lips.

"Alice…" he moaned softly. She grabbed his hands and pulled him over to their bed, pushing him down on the mattress and climbing onto him, straddling his lap.

Alice rubbed her hips against his causing them both to moan. Alice lent down and kissed Jasper tenderly.

Jaspers hands ran under her jacket, and removing it from her shoulders. He sat up with Alice still on his lap, as soon as her jacket was gone Jaspers hands slid up her thighs and to her skirt. Alice knew what was going to happen next, but she never expected the whole outfit to last that long.

With one swift movement Jasper ripped her skirt off.

"Going commando are we?" Jasper whispered huskily, raising an eyebrow at her. Alice smiled.

"Not complaining are you?" she asked him.

"God no" he said before pressing his lips against hers passionately.

Jasper reached around and unhooked her bra and slung it across the room. He rolled her over pinning her to the mattress.

"Your wearing to many clothes" Alice whispered, she grabbed the fabric of his jeans and ripped them from his legs taking his boxers with them.

"Someone's a little impatient" Jasper muttered, Alice replied by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled his head closer to hers and kissing him deeply.

Jasper didn't wait around too long, he quickly trust into her. His hard thrusts had Alice moaning loudly in pleasure. Her lust levels were through the roof, causing Jasper to thrust harder and quicker.

"Jazz…" she moaned, she bit her bottom lip as Jasper's lips caressed her throat.

Alice arched her back pushing her body against his, her nails dragged down his back. She let her hands rest on the small of his back and pushed him impossibly closer.

Jasper kept his thrusts quick and hard for a while until he reached he felt Alice reach her climax, causing him to release into her.

Alice moaned louder as Jasper made one last final thrust into her, and then collapsed next to her on the bed.

Their chests were heaving, they turned to look at each other whilst trying to catch their unneeded breath.

Jasper took Alice's hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed her hand softly as Alice used her other hand to wrap the bed sheets around them. She snuggled up to him and sighed in contentment.

"That, was, amazing" Jasper muttered still breathing heavily.

Alice looked up at him and smiled. "I know, it was incredible" she muttered.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her, bring her closer to him.

"Your still wearing your boots" he stated quietly, Alice laughed lightly.

"Yeah, but these boots weren't made for walking" she laughed, Jasper chuckled softly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Jazz" she whispered softly kissing his neck.

"I love you too sweet heart" he whispered back as he tightened his grip around her as if she might go anywhere.

They spent the rest of the day and most of the night laid in each others arms, enjoying the comfortable silence and the intoxicating love and passion that filled the room.


	20. Well Thats Good To Know

Me and Jasper were in our room, he was sat in the chair near one of the windows reading one of his old history books. He tends to buy books that are based on the civil war or the great depression, thinks that he 'lived' through, and then he corrects the books to how they should be.

I was laid on our bed flicking through the latest issue of Vogue, I usually loved looking through fashion magazines, commenting on what to wear and what not to wear. But today was different, I felt to bored to read or comment or design anything.

I couldn't really go shopping as I went less than 30 hours ago. I looked out the window and watched the rain hammering down on the glass walls of our room.

I slung the magazine onto a pile of other fashion magazines that were near the desk on the other side of the room. I starting thinking of thinks to do so that I wouldn't be bored.

I couldn't go shopping because I'd already been, I couldn't go hunt as I hunted yesterday with Esme and Rosalie, I couldn't annoy Edward as he was at Bella's and I didn't fancy annoying Emmett as he just takes the piss out of my height. I sighed heavily and looked over at Jasper.

"What's wrong Alice?" he asked me in a soft calming voice.

"I'm bored" I wined, ok I may have sounded like a small child, but it was the truth, I was bored rigid.

"Can't you think of anything to do?" he asked me setting his book down.

I shook my head, "No" I muttered. He gave me a half smile and got up, I watched as he walked over to the bed and laid down beside me.

He took my hand in his and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him and then nuzzled my head into his neck, breathing in his addictive scent.

Jasper chuckled softly.

"What?" I asked him looking at his amused expression.

"Nothing, I just think you look really cute when you snuggle up to me" he said still looking amused.

"Oh, ok. Well you look cute all the time" I said smiling at him.

"Cute? I thought I looked rather manly" he said pouting slightly. I smiled more at him, showing off my white teeth slightly.

"Well, you look manly anyway, but I think your still cute even when you pout" I said leaning up and kissing him softly. He smiled.

"Well thank you my adorable little pixie" he answered with a toothy grin.

I frowned playfully at him, I didn't like being called a pixie, apart from when Jasper called me that. He was the only one who I aloud to call me a pixie.

"Don't frown love, you might get wrinkles" he laughed, I smacked him playfully on his marble chest. He acted as if he was in pain as he rubbed the spot I hit him.

"Did I hurt you baby? I'm sorry" I said smirking and kissed the spot where I hit him, he smiled.

"Better?" I asked him.

"A bit" he muttered.

"Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?" I asked him smiling still, he pretended to think about his answer for a while.

"Well, you could kiss me" he finally answered grinning at me. So I rolled on top of him and pressed my lips against his, kissing him tenderly. Jasper kissed me back passionately.

I pulled away and looked down at him, I stared into his topaz eyes. They were so warm and loving, I would never get bored at looking into them. They were so beautiful, just like the rest of him.

It still amazes me that I found him all those decades ago, I travelled for so long looking for my angel, and I found him. He's been at my side ever since, I was without hope, answers and love for so long and when I found him I got all those things at once.

He gave me love that I never knew existed, his presence gave me all the hope in the world, and the question I asked myself when I first woke up in this new life was what was I going to do with myself? And Jasper gave me that answer when he appeared in my very first vision, I was going to love him for as long as I existed.

I rested my head on his chest as I listened to him breath evenly, we kept eye contact, his soft gaze made me melt inside, like always. I loved how he made me feel, the way he looks at me makes me feel like there's no one else on the planet. The way he kissed me makes me feel like I'm flying. The way he hugs me, he makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. And the way he's always beside me, that makes me feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the universe. And in a way I was, because no one else had Jasper, he belonged with me and me only.

"What are you thinking about?" his question brought me out of my day dream, he had an intrigued look on his wonderful face.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you" I told him.

"And I can tell you its a lot" I finished, pulling myself off his chest and kissing him again.

"Well that's good to know, because I love you loads too" he muttered softly.

We spent the rest of the day laid on the bed, just looking at each other, and telling each other every now and then how much we loved them, just encase they'd forgot since the last time we spoke.


	21. Into The Wind

_This one shot takes place after the battle in Eclipse. Alice and Jasper have a little talk about him getting bitten._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness had filled the sky, the smoke had faded from the air as it looked and smelt like the fires that burned the remains of newborns had never happened.

Alice was sat in a small tree close to the house looking up at the starry night sky. Her mind repeated the nights event, she went over every detail of the battle that she didn't take much part in.

Her deep sigh could be heard throughout the silent surrounding her. The cold wind blew her short spiky hair into her face, even though the cold had no effect on her she still shivered slightly. One image from the fight stuck in her mind more than anything, and that image was watching a newborns teeth sink into left arm.

Alice winced at the thought of her love having venom burning through his skin. She closed her eyes and tried to force the image out of her mind.

Her eyes shot open when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked down at the ground, and there stood Jasper gazing up at her.

"Alice?" he said softly. She looked away from him before she answered.

"What?" she asked, trying not to show her emotional pain, but she knew that Jasper could feel how she felt.

Before she knew it Jasper was in the tree by her side, he moved as close to her as he could.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned voice. Alice looked at his arm, the bite mark was still visible, it wasn't a scar yet and it was red and angry, just looking at the mark made her feel even more responsible, she was so angry at herself.

Jasper caught on with her emotions and followed her gaze, he noticed she was looking at his left forearm and he instantly knew what was wrong.

"Alice, I'm sorry" Jasper whispered, Alice's head shot up.

"No I'm sorry, if I wasn't so useless at fighting you never would of got hurt. It's all my fault." she said, the dry sobs built up in her chest. Jasper instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alice, you cant blame yourself. It was my own fault I got hurt because I needed to keep you safe." he said trying to sooth her with his words, he hated seeing Alice upset.

"But that's the point, if I could of looked after myself you wouldn't of needed to keep me safe" she sobbed.

"Alice, honey its not that you cant take care of yourself you can its, just you shouldn't have to." Jasper whispered, using his powers to calm her down.

Alice nuzzled her head into his rock hard chest.

"Honey, the day we got married I vowed to never let any harm come to you. I would lay my life down just to keep you safe." Alice's sobs steadily came to a slow stop as she took in his words.

Jasper kissed the top of her head and breathed in her sweet scent. They sat in silence for a long time until Alice was shore her tearless sobs were gone. Alice turned her head and looked at his arm, she ran her hand lightly over the mark.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked in a shaky voice. Jasper looked at his arm.

"Its burns a little, but it wasn't that bad a bite." Jasper said using his hand to brush her hair off her soft pale face.

Alice looked up at him to say something, but Jasper cut her off by kissing her passionately. Alice was taken off guard and if Jasper hadn't of had his arms wrapped so tightly around her, she would have fallen out of the tree.

When they parted Jasper looked down at Alice's face, he searched her emotions, looking for some signs of happiness. He still felt her sorrow, he couldn't take it much longer. His dead heart was ripping to shreds.

"Alice, you cant blame yourself forever" he muttered pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes I can." she whispered back, pulling out of his arms and jumping to the ground. Her feet barley made a sound as she gracefully landed on the damp grass. She walked off towards the house clutching her arms to her small frame.

Jasper quickly followed her, landing in the same spot she did. He watched her walk off for a second and then moved as fast as lightning, Alice looked at Jasper who was now stood a few millimetres from her.

Jasper put his hands on her shoulders and bent down slightly so he was eye level with her.

"Alice, don't do this. Don't put yourself through this much touchier about something that was out of your control. It was my decision to be so over protective, you had no choice but to stand there and watch because I wouldn't let you do anything else. One more scar doesn't make a difference, the only difference with this scar to all my other is that I'm proud of this one." Jasper said with a confident voice, Alice looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, looking into his honey gold eyes.

"From now on whenever I look at this scar, I will know it was worth it. Your worth everything, I wouldn't mind having thousands more scar if I knew they were from keeping you safe, your everything to me and I refuse you to blame yourself. I let you out of my sight before when you were in Italy, god knows what could of happened to you. If you'd of come back with one scratch on your perfect body I would never forgive myself and when we got married I vowed to never let any harm come to you and I've have and will always stick to that vow, and nothing you can say will ever make me change my mind."

Alice looked at Jasper, she was speechless, even if she could of thought of something to say she wouldn't of had a chance, as Jasper pulled her as close as he could. Alice buried her face in his chest. Nothing else was said as the two stood out in the freezing cold night, all their love flowing into the wind.


	22. Hot And Heavy

_This is set after breaking dawn._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper sat on the bed in his and Alice's room, he was waiting for Alice to return home. She was out taking Bella and Nessie to Jacobs house, she insisted that she took them in her Porsche as she just jumps at a chance to drive it. Bless her, pleased so easily by her lovely Porsche.

Jasper was reading one of his history books with mild interest, his ears almost perked up when he heard the purring sound of Alice's Porsche. Jasper stood and put his book down on the bedside table, he watched the door knowing Alice would be entering the room any minuet.

He could hear Alice's soft footsteps walking towards the door. Jasper let a small smile appear on his lips as his angel walked into their room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Jazz" she said smiling brightly up at him, whilst she walked towards him.

"Hey" Jasper said softly, leaning down and kissing her gently.

Jasper pulled away and looked at her.

"You smell like dogs" he muttered, Alice sighed heavily.

"I know, damn smell gets everywhere." she said pulling away from Jasper. "I'm going to take a shower" Alice stated as she walked towards their bathroom.

When she reached the door she turned around to Jasper.

"Care to join me?" she asked him seductively. Jasper almost lunged at the door pushing both of them into the small bathroom. Jasper kissed her passionately as Alice unbuttoned his shirt, and pulling it down his arms.

They pulled apart to get the rest of their clothes off as quick as the could. Alice got in the shower and turned the water on, with Jasper following her closely. Jasper watched as the steam rows from the heated water, and as the water dripped down Alice's small fine frame.

Alice placed her hands on his marble chest and let her hands explore his body. Jasper watched her hands as they slowly ran all over his torso, taking in every detail of his muscles. He watched her face carefully as her eyes followed the movement of her small hands.

Jasper carefully placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer so their bodies touched. Alice let out a small gasp as she felt Jaspers lips on her neck, she felt his cool breath on her sensitive skin.

Jasper moved his hands around her waist and bringing one of his hands up her spin and up to the beck of her head. Alice arched her back pushing herself against him more, Alice left butterfly kisses across his jaw line. Their eyes met for a short moment, Jasper gently pushed Alice against the tiled wall, making sure not to hurt her, or the wall.

Alice moved her hands to either side of his face, bringing his lips to hers again, in an intense and passionate kiss.

Alice's hands ran down his chest, dragging her nails across his skin. Jasper let out a soft growl, making Alice smile as she kissed him.

Jasper pulled away and kissed under her ear and then across her jaw line and down her neck. Alice moaned softly as he lightly nibbled on her skin.

"Jazz…" she breathed as his lips moved down her body and kissed her stomach. Alice's fingers curled around Jaspers wet hair, she watched as the steam filled the shower.

Jasper moved back to her lips and kissed her softly before pulling away and looking at her. Alice watched as the boiling water trickled off his face, running over his half moon scars, she touched the scar above his eye with the tips of her fingers.

Jasper's eyes closed as Alice caressed his face with her fingers, leaving warm sensations on his scars with her delicate touch. He sighed contently and opened his eyes to find Alice staring at him.

She looked deep into his eyes, as if she was looking into his soul. Alice leaned closer and let her lips linger under his chin. Jasper felt her warm breath against his skin and let himself drown in her ever growing love for him.

Alice pressed her lips against his skin, sucking lightly and letting her teeth gently graze his marble throat.

She smiled as she heard him moan deeply, she breathed in his intoxicating scent. His scent always made her weak at the knees. Jasper leaned down and kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath.

"You smell great" he muttered into her wet hair.

Alice smiled and lent her forehead against his stone chest.

"It's getting steamy in here" Jasper stated softly, Alice lifted her head up and looked up at him.

"Yeah, the water getting pretty hot" she muttered looking towards the shower head, as the water sprayed out at an impressive speed.

"Or it could be from us getting a little hot and heavy" Jasper replied in a husky tone, Alice couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Maybe we could continue this in the bedroom?" she asked him making small patterns on his abs with her index finger.

"I _defiantly_ think we should continue this in the bedroom." Jasper answered, capturing her lips with his again, and turned the tap off.


	23. Breathing

_This one shot is when Jasper teaches Alice how to fight, well sort of._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can believe she talked me into this, out of all the things she could of asked of me, why this. She insisted that I taught her how to fight, why she wanted too I will never know. But as always, I did anything for her, because I love her, but that was also the same reason I didn't want to do this. It could only end badly.

"Come on Jasper, I'm ready" she said from a distance, we were out side the house near the forest.

"Are you sure your ready?" I asked her, trying to make her change her mind.

"Yes I'm sure."

I took a deep breath.

"Ok" I muttered, and I ran towards her. She jumped out of the way easily, I turned on my heal and lunged at her, and she gracefully stepped aside and let my fly past her.

I could tell she was looking into the future as I felt her emotions change so rapidly as she came in and out of reality, just like I had taught her she was using her visions to decipher her opponents next move. It worked for a while, as every quick decision I made she managed to avoid.

Every jump I made she dodged, every turn I took she was gone, every hit I intended she would gracefully defend.

It was going well for the first few hours that we practised, until.

I could feel myself slip away, and my instincts take over my body. With out thought I jumped over her and turned before she could turn to face me, and I wrapped my arms around her body, locking her arms in place. The monster inside me came out.

I tightened my grip around her, causing her to gasp in pain slightly. My jaw opened and lunged for her throat. Luckily I managed to gain control just in time, I froze. My lips touching her cold delicate skin, my teeth only a millimetre away from her throat.

My body filled with fear as I realized what I was about to do. I let out a sharp, painful breath that I didn't realize I had locked in my chest.

Alice was still, I couldn't read her emotions, even if I could I wouldn't be able to tell as the shame and guilt filled my entier body and soul. I felt my dead heart sting as it realized how close I came to hurting my lover. And that thought scared me more than anything in my entire existence, the thought of Alice bearing a scar on her neck caused and inflicted by me, her husband, her soul mate, her protector.

I clenched my jaw tightly and tried to control my emotions so they wouldn't betray me when I spoke.

"Do you know why that happened?" I asked her through clenched teeth, she shacked her head slightly signalling a 'no'.

"Because, I didn't think. I let my instinct take over, any vampire or newborn trained to kill doesn't think, they only act on instinct…" my jaw was still tight as I spoke into her ear, I loosened my grip on her and took a few steps away from her. I turned my back to her so that she wouldn't see me in this state. I hated myself, even more than I did all those years ago when I killed all those newborns and innocent humans.

We were silent for a while. My shoulders stiffened when I felt her light hand touch my arm. I lifted my head so she couldn't see the pain in my eyes.

"Jazz?" she whispered softly, she was standing in front of me, I could feel her there. She lifted her hand and touched my cheek. I instantly turned my head so she couldn't force me to look at her, I dint want to see the shame that would be plastered on her lovely face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered weakly, my voice was crackly as I said this.

Alice didn't say anything, she just pressed her body against mine. She nuzzled her head in my chest. I almost chocked to prevent any tearless sobs from happening, I knew full well that if I was able to shed one tear I would be crying my heart out.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I never meant to…" I couldn't finish, the dry sobs started filling my lungs, making me unable to talk.

"Jasper, I know you would never mean to hurt me. This is all my fault, I was the one to ask this of you." her voice was soothing, but it didn't help. The sobs didn't stop, instead my body became weak, and my knees gave way. Causing me to fall to the ground, I was on my knees trying to control myself.

Alice knelt down in front of me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and bringing me closer to her. I buried my face into her shoulder and continued to gasp and whimper, letting out all my emotions in dry, tearless, painful sobs of guilt and agony.

"Jasper its ok, its ok" she whispered to me, pressing her lips to the top of my head. When I had calmed myself down enough to speak I lifted my head so that I could look into her eyes. Her soft loving golden eyes.

"I love you, so much" my voice was still shaky, but at least I was able to say something.

"I know, I couldn't ask of anything more. You have know idea how much I love you." and with that she pressed her cold pale lips against mine, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her impossible closer.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine. One of her hands gently caressed my cheek. We didn't move all night, we didn't say a word, we just sat there in each others arms listening to each others breathing.


	24. Oh God

Jaspers P.O.V

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and I where all sat in the living room. Rosalie was sat on Emmett's lap in one of the arm chairs watching TV, Edward was sat in the other arm chair reading one of his many books, whilst Alice and I sat on the white sofa paying mild interest on the TV.

I glance over at Rosalie and Emmett who were messing around in the chair, I then looked over to Edward who just rolled his eyes at them and went back to his book. Alice had her head resting on my shoulder and had her hand resting on my thigh, I had my arm draped over her shoulders. Every now and then I would feel her move a little closer to me and snuggle into my body more.

I rested my head on hers and kissed the top of her head. I watched her hand that was on my leg, and paid close attention to the movement of her fingers. Her fingers were slowly making small patterns on my jeans, they left warm sparks on the inside of my thigh as they moved gently, they tickled slightly, but in a good way.

I focused on her emotions, rather than the emotions of my 'siblings', I could feel her boredom grow with every minuet that passed, I felt her love and affection for me grow when ever I rubbed her shoulder with my hand, I also felt that hint of lust that was still present from last night's activates.

I smiled slightly as a replay of last night went on in my mind, my eyes fell on Edward who just glanced at me and then back to his book. Even though me and Alice were very active less than 8 hours ago, I still wanted more, I still needed more. It was as if I could never get enough of Alice, I just loved how she made me feel, how she felt when ever she moved in my arms, how I could feel her frustration fade when ever it was just me and her.

Alice's P.O.V

I was nicely relaxed in Jaspers arms, with my eyes focused on the TV, but my mind focused on him. My hand was rested on his leg and my fingers were making small patterns on his inner thigh, I could tell that he liked this as he pulled me closer every time I caught a spot that tickled him.

All of a sudden I was thrown into a vision, I saw me and Jasper going through the kitchen and into the garage, getting into my Porsche and driving to a remote place. When we've parked up I saw myself almost jump on him and kiss him passionately, his hands made their way up my shirt. I could almost feel the heat radiating off the two of us. I ripped his shirt off his chest, leaving shreds of material all over the car, I unbuttoned his trousers as fast as I could whilst Jasper took of my top. Our kiss turned more lustful as his tongue invaded my mouth with ease, my hands where soon tangled in his hair. Then it changed.

It started off the same apart from we didn't get into the car, instead Jasper pinned me down onto the bonnet and kissed me furiously. His hands either side of me pressed firm on the hood of my car, he leaned over me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulling him closer to me by grabbing his shirt and yanking his upped body so his chest was pressed against mine. It then changed again, this time we never made it to the garage, Jasper had me pinned up against the wall in the kitchen kissing down my neck, whilst I unbuttoned his shirt.

Jaspers kisses became more furious as he nibbled on my skin, my hands were all over his chest, running over his muscled torso and racking my nails down his abs causing him to growl playfully before removing his lips from my neck and crashing them onto my lips.

I returned to reality, my nails were digging into Jaspers thigh. I looked up at him, he was watching the TV with an innocent look on his face, acting as if he wasn't doing anything. I caught sight of Edward who had a look of horror on his face, he was blinking furiously trying desperately to focus on his book rather than my thoughts.

I could feel my emotions go into overload. My lust for Jasper had increased far too much, it was taking all my will power to not jump on him and have him right here. I had to keep reminding myself that there were other people in the room. But my god, I needed him. I needed to feel his lips on mine, I needed to have his body on top of mine, I needed to feel him inside me right now.

"Alice!" Edward hissed bringing me straight out of my thoughts. I looked at him and gave him an apologetic look. I then looked up at Jasper who was trying so hard to not laugh. I watched his lips carefully, just looking at them made just want to kiss him passionately and let my animalistic instincts take over my body.

His eyes locked onto mine and I could tell that my lust was affecting him, I could also see he was having trouble controlling himself. At least I knew that when me and him were alone we were going to be having very, _**very**_hot wild sex. God I could almost feel how good it was going to be.

"Alice!" Edward yelled, causing everyone in the room to stare at me. Edward had a disapproving and disgusted look plastered on his face. Jasper stiffened a laugh.

"And Jasper your not helping?" he added, making Jasper wipe the smirk off his face.

"What?" Emmett asked looking dumbfounded between me and Edward. I just shook my head.

"Nothing" I muttered softly. I just knew that Edward was going to give me and Jasper a hard time about this. Jasper then leaned in close to me.

"Come on" he whispered in my ear. We both stood up holding each others hand and making a quick get away up the stairs.

We rushed into our room, locking the door behind us. Jasper pinned me to the wall and kissed me deeply, our tongues battled for dominance, whilst our hands quickly shredded the clothing we were wearing. We were soon naked on the bed with me pinned under Jaspers strong rock hard body as he quickly thrust into me causing me to moan rather loudly.

My nails scraped down his back, and he growled, his chest rumbling heavily. And my instincts kicked in, I spun him round so that I was on top of him. Our hips collided with great speed and pressure, our kiss still continuing. Its times like this I'm glad neither of us are human, if we were we'd be black and blue from how ruff we were being with each other.

Jasper moaned heavily as I bit his bottom lip, his hands were all over my body caressing every inch of my skin. Jasper soon took control, he flipped me other and jumped on me. He thrust into me with hard but pleasing pressure, his lips attacked my throat as his sucked my skin. I rolled my head back closing my eyes and biting my lip as his thrusts became only harder and quicker, whilst his teeth brushed against my skin. His thrusts were fierce but his lips were gentle so that his teeth wouldn't leave scars.

My hands were in his hair, my breathing became rapid gasps as I could feel all the frustration of wanting him fade slowly, it felt so good to have him right there fulfilling both our needs.

Jaspers P.O.V

God this was a relief, having her right under me made me feel so much better, when we were downstairs she I had but I couldn't _have_ her, it was very frustrating and I knew she felt the same. And know she felt the exact same amount of lust as I did just made this so much more pleasurable. I kept thrusting into her quickly, my lips were attached to her throat and I could feel the vibration of her moans on her skin as I sucked it. I looked up at her and she had her eyes tightly shut, but she had pleasure written all over her face.

I felt her legs wrap around my waist and she arched her back pushing her upper body against mine. I kissed all along her jaw line and then back to her lips where she gladly parted her lips for me and let my tongue have full access.

I pulled away briefly to rest my forehead on hers.

"Jazz…" she moaned loudly, usually Alice minded if the others were in the house and did her best to keep quiet, but today was very different she didn't care if the whole of Forks heard her, and neither did I to be fair. All I cared about was pleasing her.


	25. Damn Dog

_Set after Breaking Dawn._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice, Rosalie and Bella were on their way back from their weekly shopping trip. They were in Alice's Porsche with Rosalie in the passenger seat and Bella in the back with some of the bags (the ones that couldn't fit in the boot).

On their way back from Port Angeles they had to stop by La Push to pick Jacob up from the meeting point, as he was coming round to see Nessie.

"Thanks again for picking Jacob up Alice." Bella thanked her with a warm smile.

"Its ok Bella" Alice said smiling back at her.

"Don't worry I've got some stuff that will get rid of the dog smell" Rosalie added, her and Alice smirking at the comment.

"Yeah, know I understand why you guys never liked the smell of werewolves." Bella said scrunching her nose slightly.

They reached the pick up point, and there stood Jacob leaning against a tree waiting impatiently. Jacob didn't really like the idea of being in the same car as Alice and Rosalie, but he agreed to do so knowing he would see Nessie faster.

Alice pulled the car up and got out to take some of the bags out the back so that Jacob didn't get his scent on her new clothes. Bella got out to give Jacob a quick friendly hug whilst Alice squeezed the bags into the boot.

"So where have you been today?" Jacob asked Bella.

"Oh we went down to Port Angeles whilst the others went on a hunting trip their'll be back in a few hours maybe less." she said watching Alice putting the last few items in the boot.

"Oh, who was with Nessie?" Jacob asked with a worried look on his face.

"She's with Jasper, he's the only one who didn't go on the hunting trip." Bella said smiling at Jacob, who's expression turned, different.

"Oh right" he said dryly. With a disgusted look on his face.

"What?" asked Bella, catching Alice and Rosalie's attention. Rosalie had her window down watching Jacob with a careful eye.

"Nothing, just didn't think you would trust him to be alone with her you know how he is about human blood" Jacob muttered with a dry tone. Alice slammed the boot shut.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Alice spat at him, she was a good deal smaller that he was but she was certain she could take him, and she was right.

"Well, I remember Bella telling me about his little episode at her 18th, what would stop him from doing anything to Nessie when their both alone, but then again what do expect from a monster like your husband" Jacob spat back at her, staring down at Alice.

Alice closed the gap between them and gripped her hand around his throat.

"Accuse my husband of anything like that again and I'll rip your throat out do you hear me!" Alice yelled at him whilst tightening her grip around his neck.

"I'd like to see you try" Jacob said mockingly.

Rosalie got out the car and grab Jacobs shoulders.

"She's not the only one you have to worry about dog" Rosalie hissed.

"Ok break it up" Bella said trying to part Alice and Rosalie from Jacob.

"Now Jake, you can either apologize now or I can make sure that Nessie never sees you again." Bella said in a stern voice. Jacob looked down at Bella.

"Fine. Sorry" he muttered. Alice looked at Bella and removed her grasp from Jacobs throat and went round to the drivers side and got in. she revved the engine loudly. Rosalie and Bella got into the car, Jacob following Bella, Rosalie's gaze not leaving Jacob. If looks could only kill.

The drive back to the house was very quick and very silent, the only thing that could be heard in the car was Alice's grip tightening on the leather steering wheel and then loosening every now and then. It took a lot to get Alice angry, and after that she was royally pissed.

When they got to the house Alice pulled up turned the engine off and got out. Rosalie could tell how angry she was because she didn't even bother to get the shopping bags out of the car, she just stormed in the house.

"Now you've done it" Rosalie hissed at Jacob as he was getting out the car, he gave Rosalie a dirty look and walked towards the door with Bella walking closely behind him, whilst Rosalie got the bags out the car for Alice.

Jacob and Bella walked into the living room where Alice, Jasper and Nessie were. Jasper was sat on the sofa with Nessie on his lap reading a book with him, Alice was lent up against the glass walls just staring into space.

Bella walked towards the sofa and sat down next to Jasper.

"Wow he's not killed her" Jacob murmured to himself, but Alice still heard.

"That's it!" she yelled and she launched herself at Jacob forcing him to the ground. Everyone was shocked at this, Rosalie walked in with her hands full of bags, she watched as Alice was gripping Jacob by his throat with both her hands, her teeth bared and snarling fiercely at the wolf. Alice punched Jacob in his face, causing his nose to break with a load crack.

Jasper handed Nessie to Bella and quickly stood and walked round the sofa to see what was happening. Jacob kicked Alice off him and quickly got to his feet, Alice gracefully landed on her toes and was already crouching in front of him ready to strike again. Jacob stood with blood running from his nose, growling at Alice.

He lunged at Alice, before he could get any closer to her Jasper grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him towards the back door. Jacob went flying through the glass and landed in the back garden. Jacob stood up not caring about any pain he might be in.

Jasper was crouched defensively in front of the window so Jacob couldn't get passed. Jasper almost didn't see Alice jump over him and land a few inches from Jacob, growling loudly at him. Jacob grabbed Alice trying to push her away from him, as her teeth where only a centimetre away from the main vain in his throat.

Before anyone could do anything Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Edward turned up almost out of no where. Emmett and Edward trying to pull Jacob away from Alice, whilst Jasper jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Alice, pulling her against his chest. She struggled to get free in his grip, she hadn't noticed that it was Jasper who was holding her back she was to focused on Jacob.

Bella, Nessie and Rosalie came outside, Bella passed Nessie to Rosalie and stood in between Alice and Jacob.

"Would you two calm down!" Bella yelled over the growls and snarls coming from the both of them.

"Well its not my fault she just attacked me is it!" Jacob yelled back trying to break free from Emmett and Edwards grip.

Jasper struggled with Alice, he'd never seen her like this in all these decades the two of them had been together, she wasn't even like this when they fought the newborns.

"If you ever talk about Jasper like that again I swear to god, I will kill you!" Alice yelled at Jacob as she attempted to lunge at Jacob again. Carlisle and Esme both had to help Jasper restrain her.

"Alice calm down" Esme said trying to sooth her, her worry was very visible in her voice.

Jasper moved round Alice so that he was stood in front of her blocking her vision of Jacob. Carlisle moved round and grabbed Alice's arms preventing her from moving most of her upper body. Jasper placed his hand firmly on Alice's shoulders and tried to make eye contact with her.

Alice tried to break free from Carlisle's hold and was trying to see past Jasper.

"Alice look at me" Jasper said softly, Esme stood next to him.

"Jasper look at her eyes" she whispered shakily, Jasper looked closer into Alice's eyes. They were wild with anger and hatred, something that Alice wasn't known for.

"Jasper you wont be able to calm her down that easily, her thoughts are wild, her mind is running with ideas of how to kill him." Edward said still holding Jacob, who had stopped struggling. Nessie had started crying in Rosalie's arms, Bella rushed over to her and Rosalie handed Nessie back to her.

"Lets get her upstairs" Carlisle said, Emmett let go of Jacob and went to help them with Alice.

Edward and Rosalie watched them take her inside and take her up the stairs.

"Maybe you should put a leash on that thing" Jacob grunted placing his now free hand over his nose trying to straighten it out.

"Maybe you should keep you mouth shut" Edward hissed at him, glaring at him.

"Yeah and maybe if you hadn't accused Jasper of trying to kill Nessie then maybe she wouldn't have kicked your ass!" Rosalie snarled.

"Guys please, I'm trying to calm Nessie down and you lot yelling at each other is not helping" Bella said in a low but stern voice.

"Sorry Bella, your right. We can discus this later" Edward said walking over to Bella and Nessie, seeing if he could help calm her down.

Up stairs Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Esme had managed to get Alice into Carlisle's study. Esme shut the door and stood in front of it just in case Alice got free.

"Guys let go, I got this" Jasper said, Carlisle and Emmett realised Alice from their hands and let Jasper take over, but they stayed close just in case.

Jasper pushed Alice against the wall and placed his hands on each side of her head, forcing her to look at him. He sent her wave after wave of calmness, she stopped struggling but her eyes were still wild.

"Alice, Alice calm down." Jasper said softly, but nothing happened. He sent her more waves of calm.

"Alice come on, snap out of it" He said hoping he would get through to her.

"Man, I've never seen her like this" Emmett whispered to Carlisle.

"I know, Jacob must of said something bad to do this to her." Carlisle replied in a whisper.

"Alice please, please. Come on Alice, pleases" Jasper was pleading her know, and Alice's eyes softened slightly.

"Jazz?" She whimpered softly. Her body went almost limp, Jasper wrapped his arms around her, and she nuzzled her head in his chest and sob quietly. Jasper kissed her forehead softly.

"Shh, its ok, it ok" he said trying to sooth her dry sobs.

Everyone was silent for a short while.

"Right, I'm going to go and see to Jacob's broken nose" Carlisle said softly.

"I'll come with you, I'm _very_ interested in what he said to do this to Alice" Emmett said in a low snarl.

"Now Emmett, stop that" Esme said sternly as she followed the two boys out of the study and down the stairs to the living room.

Jasper led Alice to their room, where he laid her on the bed and let her curl up into his chest. Jasper rubbed her back gently whilst she let her dry sobs fade away.

When she'd calmed down she lifted her head from his chest and looked up at his worried face.

"Are you alright?" Jasper whispered to her softly. Alice just looked down and shook her head.

"No" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"He, he just said…" her voice became weak and she closed her eyes and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"What did he say?" he asked, not sure if he should ask her this, she might get upset even more.

Jasper waited patiently for her answer.

"He said that he didn't trust you with Nessie because of what happened at Bella's 18th, and he said that you were a monster because of that." she sobbed into his shoulder.

Jasper frowned at this, he would be having words with Jacob later. But right now Alice needed him. The two of them sat on the bed for hours in each others arms, in complete silence.

The silence was broken when there was a faint knock at the door.

"Come in" Jasper muttered.

Edward and Rosalie walked in.

"Hey, we just came up to see how you were" Edward asked as he knelt down beside the bed and looked at Alice.

"A bit better, has he gone?" she muttered.

"Yeah, Carlisle took him back to La Push. The dog's in quiet a state, he's got a broken nose a few fractured ribs and he's covered in bruises." Rosalie said softly.

"That's good, I hope he's in a lot of pain" Alice muttered with a faint smile, it soon faded.

"Is Bella mad at me?" Alice asked.

"No, she mad at Jake, he should never of said those things." Edward reassured her.

"Well, we better go and help clean up the broken glass that was the back door" Rosalie said with a smile as she looked at Jasper. Jasper and Alice watched them walk out and close the door behind them.

Jasper kissed Alice softly on her lips.

"I love you" he whispered to her.

"I love you too" she whispered back, and she snuggled up to him even closer.


	26. Story Time

_Set after Breaking dawn _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's P.O.V

Me, Edward and Alice sat on the sofa in the living room watching Nessie walk around, she danced gracefully between Rosalie and Emmett who were sat on the floor playing with her. It was so amazing how Nessie had everyone round her little finger, everyone loved her, but then again how could they not.

Jasper was sat in the arm chair closet to the sofa, he watch Nessie mess around. It was nice to see how Jasper had taken to Nessie, when she was first born he wasn't to sure of her because of what she was, but she grew on him, like she did with everyone.

Nessie walked gracefully from Emmett's lap over to the arm chair where Jasper sat. I watched Jasper picked her gently and place her on his knee, Nessie observed Jasper with wide eyes.

We all sat watching her, trying to see what had caught her eye.

"Uncle Jazz?" she asked sweetly, her voice like tinny wind chimes.

"Yeah?" he answered smiling down at her.

"Why do you have so many scars?" she asked, Edward tensed at my side. Emmett and Rosalie looked at me and then back at Jasper. Alice's eyes were carefully on Jasper, we all waited for his reply.

"Well, lets just say I used to get into a lot of fights when I was younger" he answered, Edward relaxed slightly, but we all knew that Nessie wouldn't settle for his answer.

We all watched as Nessie's hands reached up to Jaspers neck and ran her small fingers against the upraised skin on Jaspers neck where one of his scars was.

"Did they hurt?" she asked with a worried look on her face, we all could see the concern in her eyes.

"They stung a little but nothing to painful" he lied, Nessie still looked worried though, she thought highly of Jasper as she did of everyone, we could all tell that Jasper was lying. I could remember him telling me his story, and I remember how he told me how much they hurt.

"Yeah, cause nothing can hurt your uncle Jazz" Emmett said loudly smiling Jasper raised his eyebrow at Emmett.

Our attention soon went back to Nessie, who was still running her fingers over Jaspers scarred neck.

"How come you use to fight a lot?" she asked, Edward tensed again, I placed my hand on his knee to try and calm him.

"Well I was young and a little foolish back then" Jasper replied softly looking up at Edward as he could obviously feel his nervousness.

"Was that before you met Auntie Alice?" she asked looking at Alice and then back at Jasper.

"Yes it was. Before I met Alice I had a different life, then when I met her every thing changed." he said meeting Alice's gaze, they smiled sweetly at each other.

"How did you meet?" Nessie asked looking very intrigued looking at Alice again. Alice stood and walked over to the two of them. She sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arm around Jaspers shoulder.

"We met in a diner in Philadelphia." Alice said looking down at Jasper.

"I remember it so well, I walked into the diner to get out of the rain, and Alice walked up to me and told me that she'd been waiting for me. I took her hand and never let go" Jasper said taking Alice's hand in his and kissing it softly.

Nessie smiled softly at them as they shared one of their moments staring into each others eyes.

"Alice?" Nessie asked after a short while of silence.

"Yes dear?" Alice asked her looking down at her niece.

"How did you know where to meet uncle Jazz?" Nessie asked leaning forward of Jaspers lap reaching up towards Alice, who picked her up and held her in her arms.

"Well, unlike everyone else here I didn't know anything about my human life. And when I first woke up in this new life I had no idea what to do or where to go, and then I had my first vision and the first thing I saw was Jaspers face, and I knew from that moment that I was going to find him, and I don't know how I knew it but I just knew that I was going to spend the rest of my existence with him." Alice answered.

Jasper looked up at Alice with pure love in his eyes whilst Nessie looked up at Alice with pure delight.

The night went on with much discussion about Alice and Jaspers life together before they met the others. After a few Nessie fell asleep in Jaspers arms, Alice was still sat on the arm of his chair aimlessly running her fingers through his hair whilst he rocked Nessie gently back and forth, Rosalie and Emmett had gone off to hunt whilst Nessie was asleep.

"She's so cute" Alice whispered softly.

"I think we should put her to bed" Edward whispered to me.

"Yeah" I stood up and Jasper handed Nessie to me carefully. Him and Alice watch us walk out the back door and towards our cottage.

Alice's P.O.V

I slid into Jaspers lap, and curled up to him. It was just the two of us, I pressed my lips against his cheek softly.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him as I ran my fingers across his shirt, making small patterns on the soft cotton.

"I was just thinking how sweet Nessie can be." He answered quietly looking down at me. "What about you?" Jasper asked me softly running his fingers through my hair.

"I was just thinking that you would of made a great dad" I said looking into his eyes.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, the way you handle Nessie and the way you look at her, it just makes me think that you would be a perfect farther." my answer must of caught him off guard as he had a surprised look on his face.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if vampires could have children?" he asked me

"I'm sure Rosalie does, but I cant say I've ever given it much thought really." I answered, I'd never given much attention to that fact, I mean I knew that we couldn't ever have children and I knew that this was the main thing Rosalie hated about being a vampire but it had never really been bothered by this fact.

If I was human then maybe I would care about that sort of thing, but I've only ever been around vampires or humans who are either teenagers or adults. Nessie is actually the first child I have ever been around.

"I think you would of made an excellent mom." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I don't know, I mean I'm sure having little children is nice in one respect, but they don't do fashionable maternity clothes." I said, Jasper laughed loudly at my statement. We were silent one his laughter had died down.

"Jazz, if we were human and you and I had kids, who do you think they would look like the most?" I asked him, he smiled and kissed me softly before answering.

"I think that they would all look like angels, like you." he answered, ok if I was human I would have blushed deeply. I slapped his chest playfully before he captured my lips with his again.


	27. Authors Note

Hello fellow and loyal readers, I am thrilled with all the reviews from each and every one of you, I am also very grateful that you enjoy all my one shots so far and I promise not to disappoint.

I do have one small request, if you are all indeed great Alice and Jasper fans then I would be grateful if you could take the time to read my new story.

It is called 'I'm Only Human.' I have already started this story and I wish to share it with all of you, please let me know what you think, thanks once again.

P.S

This new story will not affect my one shots, so don't worry about a long wait.

NightLife xxx authors


	28. Dance With Me Tonight

_At Bella and Edwards wedding._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Song: Dance with me tonight from the film music and lyrics_

_--------------------------------------------------_

Jasper was lent up against the glass wall of the house, watching everyone celebrate the wedding, and dancing with great joy.

_**It's been so long**_

_**Since I've known right from wrong**_

_**Got no job, sometimes I just sit down and sob**_

His eyes went from person to person as everyone enjoyed themselves, he saw Bella and Edward dance slowly to the rhythm of the soft song.

_**Wondering if anything will go right**_

_**Or will you dance with me tonight**_

Alice was stood talking to Charlie, she could tell he wasn't sure about the wedding. He never was the biggest fan of Edward, but he was happy if Bella was happy.

_**When the sun departs**_

_**I feel a hole down in my heart**_

_**Put on some shoes**_

She looked at the dance floor as the sun lightly sets in the distance, the air was cool but still pleasant. She then looked at Jasper, and couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

_**Come down here and listen to the blues**_

_**Wondering if anything will go right**_

_**Or will you dance with me tonight**_

Jasper could feel all the happiness of everyone around him, the joy was pleasing and the love that filled the air was calming. He then looked over towards Alice.

_**I'm looking at you**_

_**You're looking at me**_

Their eyes met and Jasper made his way over to her, smiling at the loving sight of his wife.

_**We're the only two off the dance floor**_

_**Do you see what I see**_

Alice walked towards Jasper, they met one another half way smiling at each other.

_**Two broken lives working in harmony**_

_**Might make for a decent time**_

Jasper held out his hand for Alice, who took it with great pleasure, and they walked onto the dance floor hand in hand.

_**So get up and dance with me**_

Jasper placed his hands on Alice's waist, whilst Alice wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**I know that it seems that the grass will grow **_

_**Better on the other side of the barb wire fence**_

_**But that other side is not in sight**_

Jasper bent his head down so his forehead was pressed gently against hers. Alice sighed in happily. They swayed to the soft slow tempo of the song as they danced gracefully together.

_**So I'm fine with what I have now **_

_**If you'll dance with me tonight**_

Alice moved closer to Jasper so that her body was pressed up against his. Jasper gently pressed his lips against hers and pulled away to look at her joyful expression.

_**What's the point of life**_

_**If risk is just a board game**_

_**You roll the dice**_

Alice stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his passionately, Jasper deepened their kiss gladly.

_**But you're just hoping that the rules change**_

_**What's the point if you can't bring yourself to say**_

When they pulled away, Alice kept her face close to his.

"I love you." she whispered to him softly, Jasper smiled.

_**Things you wanna say like** _

"I love you too, Alice." he replied before kissing her again.

_**Dance with me tonight**_


	29. Morning mischief

_**Set before Twilight.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A typical school day in Forks, the sky was covered in thick grey cloud that let the drizzling rain poor onto the damp ground. The wind was still, the air was cold, like I said just a typical school day in Forks.

We were running late, well from Edwards standards. He was always one to be against the clock, me and Rosalie have always said he needs someone to take his mind off of the time. Our day started out normal, for us anyway, Edward had been ready for hours, Rosalie and Emmett were downstairs ready as normal, Jasper was laid on our bed waiting for me to finish in our, well my, walk in closet.

I had three outfits that I had chosen for the day, all I needed was to decide which one I would wear to school.

"Jazz" I called softly to my lover in the next room. Jasper was at my side within 2 seconds, if that.

"Yes?" he asked me in his loving tone. I turned to look at him.

"I cant decide what to wear." I whined childishly.

"Can you ever decide on what to wear?" he asked me raising his eyebrow at me.

"Sometimes." I muttered as I turned back to look at my outfits. I felt Jaspers hands slid round my waist and pull me against his strong chest. His soft lips found their way to my neck, his fingers lifted up my pink tank top. Small sensational sparks ran through my skin as his made contact with mine.

After all this time, he still has so much control over me when it comes to this. I turned around in his arms so I could face him, his eyes were sparkling gold, a half smile played on his perfect lips. How I longed for those lips to be against mine.

I leaned my body against his so there was only a small distance between our lips, his smile was still there as he lowered his face to mine. Our lips touched with such passion I almost melted in his hold, I couldn't help a small whimpering moan that escaped my lips when Jasper deepened the kiss.

Our kiss soon went from very passionate to extremely lustful, as he forced me against the nearest wall and pushed our bodies impossibly closer together. This was something that rarely ever happened, but I wasn't going to start complain any time soon. Jaspers hands were half way up my back under my top, his thumbs rubbed small circles across my ribs. And my own hands were making their way from his neck down to the buttons on his shirt, my fingers quickly undoing them all and soon my hands were rubbing all over his scarred torso.

I was soon lifted up higher, still against the wall but now my legs were wrapped around Jaspers hips, his body pushing closer against mine. He removed his lips from mine and attached them to my neck, his tongue grazing against my skin softly as he kissed all down to my collarbone. I gasped for unneeded air as his gentle touch turned more needing, which didn't bother me one bit.

Jaspers hands had moved down to my thighs, his cold skin leaving lustful burns where ever they touched. My shoulders tensed, my vision of Jasper was soon lost as I went into a short vision of Edward walking up the stairs and into our room to get us downstairs.

When I returned to the present I tuned my hearing and I could hear Edwards footsteps coming up the stairs down the hall.

_Don't you DARE Edward! Believe me you don't want to interrupt us!_ I yelled at him, I knew he could hear my voice in his head as the footsteps stopped and then headed back down the stairs.

Jasper continued to attack my neck with his lips, which to his great delight caused me to moan quite a bit. His teeth lightly scratched my skin, not enough to leave a mark but enough to cause an effect on my body. My legs tightened around his hips and my hands ripped his shirt right off his shoulders.

His lips soon returned to mine, which I was very pleased about. My hands returned to the back of his head as I deepened our kiss. Jaspers hands ripped my shorts clean off my lower body including my underwear. I pushed him away slightly.

"Now this isn't fair, your still wearing your trousers." I muttered to him squinting my eyes slightly, he chuckled lightly before he pushed me against the wall to keep me steady whilst his hands went straight to his jeans. He quickly removed his trousers and boxers and placed his hands on my thighs again,

"Better?" Jasper asked me playfully.

"Much" I answered before pulling him back to my lips again. We pulled apart so that I could pull my tank top off, luckily I wasn't wearing a bra so that saved time. Jaspers lips were soon latched to mine, our hands roaming each others body's.

"Shall we take this to the bed?" Jasper asked me in between kisses, I just nodded so that he didn't stop kissing me. Jasper quickly carried me to our bed where he almost threw me onto the mattress. We didn't waist anytime, Jasper quickly entered me making me moan at the powerful pleasure that seeped into my body as he thrust into me. Our lips were still locked in a never ending battle for dominance, as Jaspers thrusts were both hard and fast, just the way I like it when we were both filled with this much lust. We were lost in a world full of heated passion, our moans drowning everything around us, our bodies creating more friction than humanly possible, but then again neither of us were human so that was fine.

"Oh god… Jazz." my moan created a soft growl to form inside Jaspers chest, his pace quickened, my legs wrapped round his waist. Our kiss ended so Jasper could kiss along my throat, I threw my head back against the pillow as Jaspers thrusts became more harder and more rapid. My eyes were shut tight, as gasps and moans escaped my mouth. This felt so good, I had to bite down hard on my bottom lip to prevent from screaming.

I wanted to scream from the pure pleasure of it all, but I didn't know if the others were in the house still, a part of me didn't care but my brain told me no as it would give Emmett the time of his life to just take the piss.

I had to do something, anything to show him how much this was causing me to loose all control. I racked my nails down his back, Jasper groaned loudly like he always did, the sound of his groans made my lust level go sky high. I reached my climax shortly after, Jaspers arms tensed, I could tell he was trying not to loose it. He always did his best to go as long as he could, but I wasn't having any of it.

I flipped us over, now I was in charge. Jasper looked up at me as I straddled him, his lust sparkled through his eyes, a small smirk appeared on his lips. Our hips moved in steady rhythm together, clashing in the best way possible. Jaspers hands were rested on my hips forcing us to go faster, and harder. I ran my hands painfully slow from his waist all the way up to his shoulders, I then scraped my nails down his chest.

That seemed to do the trick, his eyes shut tightly, his jaw clenched, baring his perfect teeth. A loud hiss escaped through his teeth, his grip on my hips tightened as I felt him release into me, that set me off again. Jaspers eyes soon opened and he flipped us back over so he was on top again.

This time he practically pinned me down, his thrusts even faster and harder than before. His lips crashed against mine, he bit my bottom lips lightly as I parted my lips. His tongue was determined to gain dominance, I curled my fingers into his soft golden hair pulling him deeper into the kiss.

I arched my back, pressing my body firmly against his as our hips collided again and again. I moaned loudly into our kiss, Jaspers hands were firmly gripped to my waist almost forcing me into him, not that I was holding back or anything. I could feel myself almost reach another climax, I was doing my very best to keep control and I could tell Jasper was doing the same.

I kissed him more passionately, then pulling away ever so slightly.

"Jazz." I murmured slightly in a husky tone, this seemed to make him tense slightly. He was doing his level best to not loose it, his eyes board into me as he looked deep into my eyes. The gold was burning with passion and love.

"Jazz, don't hold back." I muttered to him in between soft gently kisses, he lost it, his warm release made me melt. I felt myself tense from the pressure and I just had to let go, my body then went numb as I reached my limit. Jaspers body soon collapsed next to me, his breathing was rapid pants for the air neither of us needed. Our chests were heaving from our uneven breaths.

I relaxed all my muscles and just curled up next to my lover while we caught our breath. Jaspers arms wrapped around my small frame and pulled me close to him, I kissed his chest, my lips touching each of his scars that I loved so dearly. His fingers ran through my hair gently, I didn't want to move I just wanted to stay here in his arms, our bodies tangled together in the greatest way possible.

Our comfortable silence ended when Jasper looked at the clock.

"Maybe we should go." he muttered, I silently agreed with him and we both reluctantly pulled apart and got dressed.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand like always, I notice a small piece of paper on the coffee table.

_Alice, keys for my convertible are in the ignition. Hope you two had fun._

_Rose._

_P.S _

_Edward couldn't get out the house any quicker if he tried._

I couldn't help but laugh at that, I let Jasper read the note before we set off to school to join the others.


	30. Such A Fool At Times

_Set after Bella's party in New Moon._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jaspers P.O.V_

I couldn't believe it, what had I done. I'm weak and I always will be, I don't deserve any of this. A great family, a loving wife, why, why do I have all these things. I shouldn't have, I should be on my own, rotting away with only disappointment to keep me company.

I've caused to much grief, they'd be much better off without me. So here I sit, on the end of the bed in mine and Alice's room, my head in my hands. Everyone else was downstairs, probably cleaning up the mess that I have created. I hate myself so much, too much that Alice shouldn't have to bare a burden like me, a hideous scarred monster. I was made a creature of the night, made to feed on humans, made to kill, made to be punished. And I know I'll never change, I tried and I've failed more than once.

I put our family at risk, I've lost Edwards only chance at happiness, I've upset those close to me, I've betrayed my beloved wife. She doesn't need me and my tainted ways ruining her perfect world, her perfect existence.

I lifted my head up and looked at a picture of me and Alice that sat on the desk at the other end of the room. I've disappointed her, tried to kill her best friend. So I'm leaving, they will be upset I'm sure but they will get over it, move on when they realise that they have lost the one thing holding them back from what they want. A life around humans, a peaceful and untainted lifestyle.

_Alice's P.O.V_

The pain, the hurt, my dead heart shattering in my chest. No, he cant, I knew he was upset but I didn't think it would come to this. Why, I cant loose him, I need him, if he left I'd fall apart, I wouldn't be able to go on without him, and I wont. If he left I'd find a way to end this life, why live forever when all you have to live for is gone. I could feel the dry sobs building up in my chest, I couldn't even shed one tear over something so terrible, something so scary, something so heartbreaking.

I felt cold inside, I could feel my hope draining away. I hadn't noticed that I had attracted the attention of my family members, I looked at Edward. He was the only one of them who knew why I was like this, he knew my thoughts, and he must of known what I was going to do.

I stood up and shot up the stairs as fast as I could in this immortal body, and I burst into our room. There he stood, his back to me.

"Don't." my voice was breaking due to the saw sobs that were breaking my insides.

He didn't say anything, surely he could feel my pain, my love for him. Why didn't he turn around, why didn't he look at me.

"Jazz, please… Don't. I need you." my voice was a whimper of plea.

"No you don't." his voice was a painful whisper, his words they hurt so much. I knew he didn't mean them, but he still pretended that they were true.

_Jaspers P.O.V_

Oh god, I never knew that this could hurt so much. I've never felt someone's heart break, I couldn't look at her, this had to be the right thing. They say the truth hurts, but even when your lying about not needing someone, it was still as painful.

"Jasper, I love you so much." her voice was weak, her dry sobs clear in her voice. My own were making an appearance.

"I know you do." I muttered, trying to hide my hurt and shaky voice.

"Then don't go." she pleaded, I didn't want to, but it was the only way. The only way to give my family what they deserve in this life.

"I have to, Alice." my voice didn't even sound audible, but I knew she heard. I could hear her sobs.

"Don't you love me?" my head shot up at her question, her words made me turn and face her. I saw her golden eyes fill with despair.

"I do, I always will. But its very clear that if I stay all I will do is hurt you. I love you too much to ruin your life." my voice was hysterical, my own sobs were coming through, they were crystal clear.

"But, how can I go on without you?" she moved closer to me, I had to look away, I could feel her eyes boring into me. Her feeling of hurt, love, and hatred overwhelmed me.

"You'll find a way." I said, trying to make my words believable.

"There is no other way without you Jasper. I lived all those years alone because I knew you were there on the other side, and I live now for you, to love you. To be loved by you." Alice's sobs were making this far to difficult.

"Please, Alice. Don't make this any harder than what it already is." I couldn't do this, I thought I could, but it was impossible to let go.

"Jazz, I'm begging you. Please don't leave me." her arms wrapped around me, her head hitting my chest as her dry sobs overtook her.

I took a deep uneven breath.

"I love you, I don't want to hurt you." my eyes burned from the tears that refused to appear. My chest hurt from my clogged up sobs.

"Then don't go, please. I cant live without you, I need you so much." her hand touched my cheek, as she spoke forcing me to look down at her pained expression.

"How can you need me? I'm a monster, I made a killer and no matter how much I try to avoid those instincts, they keep coming back. How can you love me when I hurt those you love?" my body was shacking as much as my voice was.

"Don't say that!" she yelled at me, her voice high and hysterical.

"I love you because I want to, your not a monster and even if you were I would never stop loving you. If I ever had to choose between you or our family, I would always choose you, you're the one I want. You were the one keeping me going before I met you, and you're the one who keeps me going now. So don't you ever, ever judge my love for you." her voice was stern, her hands were pressed tightly on the sides of my face.

"Alice, you don't understand how hard this is. You deserve better than me." I almost yelled back at her, my words were harsh but she didn't take any of it. Her hands moved from my face and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"No I don't, and even if I did do you really think I would choose anyone else?" I could feel and hear the anger that was building up inside her.

"Well you should." I spat at her, her hand soon raised up and slapped me across my face. The force of her hand would of killed a human, it stung for half a second, but the meaning of it lasted longer.

"Jasper, listen to me. You can say what you want, you can try and convince everyone else around us that you deserve less, and that you aren't needed here and that you don't love me. But convince yourself first." I was silent for a moment, I could never do that and she knew it. She was right.

"You know that's impossible for me to do." I muttered forcing my head away from her so I was looking out the window into the darkness.

"It's impossible for me to let you go, so if you think for a second that you can just walk out this door, I suggest you re-think because I'm never letting you go. No matter what lies you feed yourself about not deserving me, or how all of us would be better off without you because we never will be." Alice's words caught me off guard, her tone was almost threatening. But I should know better than to argue with her, to pass judgement on her. To assume that she would let me leave, how stupid I was.

I know for a fact that she loves me, I can feel it I can also feel how angry she was at me for attempting something like this. I removed her hands from my shirt and held them with my own.

"Alice" I said turning my head to look at her.

"I only want what's best for you. I want you to be happy, and I can tell from your words and your feeling that if I did leave you would do something terrible to yourself." she listened to my words, wondering where I was going with this.

"I thought that leaving would be the best thing." I felt so ashamed of myself right now.

"Well then you were wrong. You're a fool Jasper Hale, to think that I would ever let you go after everything I've been through to get you, and everything we've bin through to get this far. You're a stupid, crazy fool. And that's another reason I love you so damn much." I looked into her eyes.

I moved my head down and pressed my forehead against hers.

"I know I am, and I'm also a fool for making you get this upset. I don't want to loose you, maybe I should listen to my heart more than my head." I muttered in a shameful tone. Her hand cupped my cheek and I soon felt her soft lushes lips against mine. Her kiss said more than anything ever could, her kiss made me realize even more that I could never leave her. I had to stay, for her sake and my own.

"I love you, Jazz. Promise me you wont ever do anything like this to me again." she whispered once her lips left mine for that brief moment.

"I promise, Alice, I will never go anywhere. I love you so much and I don't ever want to loose you." I whispered back to her before I pressed my lips against hers again.

After all these years I should know better than to mess with Alice, and I should also know that our love can and will survive anything and everything. I can be such a fool at times.


	31. We Should Put A Lock On The Door

_Pre Twilight_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jasper's P.O.V_

I was sat in my study trying to pass the endless time reading one of my many Civil War history diary's that Alice had bought me one Christmas. It was my favourite book of the Civil War as all the details were exactly right, as this particular diary was written by someone who fought in it. It was a very old book and it surprised me that Alice had managed to find it, but Alice being Alice, she knew where to look for something if she set her mind to it.

At this point in time Alice was out hunting with Rosalie and Esme, they'd been gone awhile now, but at least I knew that these parts were safe or else I would have gone out looking for them, and then find them and get told by Alice that I was an overprotective fool, which I was. I couldn't help but worry about her sometimes, even though I knew fully well that my little pixie could take care of herself, it was just one of the few things I brought with me from my human life, my protective attitude.

That was one reason why I joined the army back then when I was young and human, the idea of protecting those who needed protecting seemed like the best way of living my life, and I guess I just couldn't help but have those instincts stand by me even to this very day, all these centuries later.

Another reason why I was so protective of Alice was because of how I was brought up as a boy when I was human, I was always taught to look after women and respect them. When I was changed those teachings were still there but they had to be pushed aside as I saw a completely different side of life through those murderous red eyes I use to wear with very little pride.

When I was a newborn I saw women who had forgotten who they were and had spent all their immortal lives killing and looking after themselves, I knew that they could take care of themselves as they took care of me. Then I met Alice and everything changed, I became the gentleman who I truly was and my human ways soon returned to me as soon as my hope did.

Alice was a lady of the Gods, and deserved to be treated that way, with respect and love.

I will always remember how long it took me to loosen up around Alice, I remember so well how much she tried to get out of my head that it was not improper to sit on the same bed as her, and how if I'd already seen her naked that I didn't need to turn around when she got dressed to give her privacy. My god it was difficult breaking those habits.

I also remember the first time Alice had called me an overprotective fool, we hadn't been travelling together that long, only a few months and I had only just started allowing myself to be left alone in our hotel room. Alice was out hunting on rainy morning and she was gone longer than usual, a lot like today really. And I remember pacing the hotel room and watching the clock with impatient eyes, I can still remember exactly how worried and scared I felt, I remember how painful those seconds were when she was not by my side.

When I finally lost all my patients I almost risked exposure by running out of the hotel, which was empty due to all the sleeping humans, and running down the empty roads towards the woodland area where she said she had gone hunting. I followed her scent eagerly, and almost knocking her off her feet when I pretty much ran into her.

She told me that she'd decided to hunt a heard of deer further up river and then took a long stroll back through the woods just to take a look at the area to see where the best hunting spots were. I can still feel her small amount of frustration when I told her how much I worried about her and how much I panicked at the thought of something happening to her, I can also remember how her frustration grew when I told her that I ran at full speed from the hotel to where we were at that point.

She playfully hit me round the head and told me that I was an overprotective fool who needed to stop worrying so much, and then she kissed me on my cheek for the very first time.

At this point in time I had forgotten all about my book and just sat there thinking about all those small happy moments with Alice from when we first met to the present, and then I started wondering about the many, many more moments like that which were bound to happen in the future.

_Alice's P.O.V_

We were on our way back to the house after our hunt, and I could feel myself longing for Jasper grow which each passing second. We'd not been at school for almost four days due to spring break and we hadn't spent any of that time together to do something just the two of us. I found myself needing to see him, needing to have him alone. I wonder if he could feel how much I wanted to be with him at this very moment in time, we weren't to far from the house as we ran at a phenomenal speed. I knew where he would be, he'd been in his study all day, he was all alone in his dark study.

I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I went up and kept him company for an hour or two. The thought of being alone with Jasper had made me run even faster, I could hear Rosalie and Esme doing their best to keep up with me, but all I cared about was getting home to see my Jasper.

I was almost there, not long now, my patients was wearing thin now, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and have him close to me. I then realised just how long it had been since me and Jasper had actually had sex, and my god it was quite a while. What I wouldn't give to just feel his body pressed up against mine.

I was so taken in by my thoughts that I almost didn't notice that I was back at the house, I saw the back door and ran through and straight up the stairs, ignoring the rest of the family members who were sat in the living room.

I skidded to a stop at Jasper's study, as gently opened the door. I quickly entered and shut the door behind me, Jasper's head shot up and as soon as he saw me a massive grin grew on his face.

"Hey" he said letting his southern accent ring softly as he spoke that one word, making my dead heart melt.

"Hey you." I muttered almost breathlessly, I walked over to his desk and leaned against the table top. Jasper's eyes glowed as he looked at me, his hand instantly reaching for mine, our fingers entwined as soon as our skin touched. I let my body take over, I wouldn't be needing any more words from this point on, I didn't need a vision to tell me that much.

_Jasper's P.O.V_

I focused on Alice as she stood there in front of me looking like the most amazingly beautiful woman in the entire universe, and she was. Her emotions were strong and warming, I could feel her happiness grow as she continued to look at me, I could feel her love and passion increase as she rubbed her thumb across the back of my hand, and I could feel her lust levels go sky high, she must be thinking of something.

And with that I lost all manners, and all awareness of the others in the house as I stood from my chair and quickly grabbed Alice by her hips and slammed her against the stone wall of my study, my lips crashed against hers within seconds of our bodies touching. I lifted her up slightly and Alice wrapped her legs around my waist, I felt her hands run down the front of my shirt and then felt her hands move up to my shoulders and pushing my now opened shirt off my shoulders, leaving it hanging from my arms.

Luckily Alice was wearing a lovely short skirt, giving me plenty of access. I moved one of my hands from her hip and up her skirt, ripping her panties off with one swift movement, and moving my hand back to her hip.

Alice bit on my bottom lip parting my lips, I let slid my tongue into her mouth and felt the sensation of our tongues dance in lustful way.

Alice moaned softly as I pushed my lower body up against hers harder so that she could feel the full force of my obvious erection. Her hands moved down from my shoulders and down the my waist.

Her fingers easily undoing my pants and pushing them down just below my hips. Alice's hands ran back up to my waist, rubbing my hard member purposely as her fingers made their way to the waist band of my boxers. Alice pulled away from my lips for a short moment.

"I see the majors' saluting with great pride." she chuckled lightly, I just smirked at her.

"He only salutes for you my love, and I know for a fact that he'll gladly do plenty of push ups just to please you." I said winking at her, Alice laughed softly.

"Bring it on baby" Alice muttered before she pressed her lips against mine again, our lips parting instantly. I moved my hands down a little bit just to support her better, and Alice's fingers started to pull the waist band of my boxers from my skin to pull them down, when.

"Jasper, tell Edward that I could…" I almost dropped Alice from sheer shock, as Emmett and Edward burst through the door, the only door in this entire house that doesn't have a lock on.

I could instantly feel Edward's embarrassment, I had my back to them both as I did my best to get my trousers back on properly, but unfortunately the major didn't want to go back to bed.

Alice sorted herself out, and I turned round and hid my lower body behind Alice as I did up my shirt to hide my scars. If Alice was human she would be bright red, either from embarrassment or pure anger one of the two.

"Sorry you two, we just came up here to ask Jasper something." Edward said apologizing immediately.

"Yeah, but never mind, we'll wait for Jasper to calm down first." Emmett said and they turned and left, shutting the door behind them.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Alice said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, that was embarrassing." I muttered not really knowing what to say.

There was a short pause for a moment before Alice turned to me and said

"We should put a lock on the door."


	32. Prom

_Rosalie's P.O.V_

I was ideally sat on Emmett's lap in one of the armchairs in the living room, the TV was on, one of the many football games that my Emmett loves to watch. Our prom was tomorrow and we were all looking forward to it, some more than others.

Edward was over the moon at the fact that he actually has a date to the prom since, well forever. Shame its with a human who wants to be one of us, stupid girl.

Me and Emmett were looking forward to the fact it was our last prom at forks high school, Alice was hyperactive about the whole thing, but when is she not hyperactive about anything. When she found out that Bella was coming round our house for the first time, she was jumping around the house like a kid on Prozac.

Jasper on the other hand wasn't too keen on the idea of prom, he refers it to a small room full of sweaty hormone crazed teens who gulp down disgusting drinks and music that was too loud that if it were possible, would burst our eardrums due to the intensity on our hearing. He's a strange kind of vampire was our Jasper, but even though his view on prom was the same every time we had to go through with it he never complained.

The only reason his views were brought to our attention was because Edward overheard his thoughts and shared them with the rest of us, putting Jasper in a bad mood.

One thing that surprised me the most was that, not matter how much Jasper hated the idea of prom, and how he hated being around humans he always went no matter what, just for Alice. He knows full well that if he didn't go Alice would be upset, and that's something that Jasper could never do to Alice, all he did was make sure she was happy and joyful. Its almost like he needs her upbeat mood more than he needs animal blood to keep strong, like he craved Alice's joyful smile more than he craved human blood.

Like I said, he's a strange kind of vampire.

We were all nicely relaxed and prepared for the prom, well almost all of us.

"Rose!" Alice yelled as she came haring into the living room, stopping perfectly in front of us.

"Yes?" I asked her, wondering what it was.

"I need your help" she said, her eyes wide with panic. Before I could ask her why she needed my help so badly, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me clean off Emmett's lap and practically carried me up the stairs to her and Jasper's room.

When we were inside there room and Alice had shut the door I looked down at her small feature.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her as she paced into her walk in wardrobe.

"I need your help choosing a dress for the prom" she explained in a rushed voice. Hold on since when was Alice not prepared for prom? Had I missed something vital?

"Alice, you never need help choosing clothes, you tend to help everyone else choosing clothes, like Bella." I said, I was still very puzzled to her strange request.

"Yeah well Bella needs as much help as she can get when it comes to fashion, and anyway I have plenty of choices, I just need your opinion on which one I should wear." she said running in and out of her closet hanging various different dresses around the room.

"Ok, well what is the sort of thing you want?" I asked her as she still kept pulling out loads of dresses from her never ending wardrobe.

"Well I don't know which one I want to wear, but I know what reaction I want from Jasper." Alice said finally coming to a stop in front of me. That explained everything much better, she simply wanted to impress Jasper.

"Alice, you know as well as the rest of us that it wouldn't matter if you went to prom in a baggy shirt and sweats, Jasper would still look at you as if you were a princess." I said, she knew I was right, heck even humans could make understand a point like that.

"I know, but these last few times when we've gone to prom I've had the same reaction from him. He just smiles lovingly at me and tells me how gorgeous I look." Alice said, saying it as if it didn't mean anything.

"Well what kind of reaction do you want from him?" I asked her, a soft smile grew on her face once I asked her the question.

"And anyway, why cant you just look into the future and find out that way, it would be quicker." I said pointing out that minor detail of her ability.

"Well, me and Jasper have an agreement every time we go to prom, he's not aloud to see what I'm wearing until the night, and I'm not aloud to see what he's wearing until the night. So that rules out visions." Alice explained looking at all 27 dresses that were scattered around the room.

"Ok, back to my first question, what reaction do you want from him?" I asked her again, her eyes glanced up at me for a brief moment before they went back to the dresses.

"Well, I want to cause him to do that thing where the air that he doesn't need get caught in his throat, and he sounds like he's softly hyperventilating." she said in a soft tone, she must have gone to another moment of time for a minuet because she was smiling on into the distance.

"You two are a strange kind of couple." I muttered, bringing her back into the room, her eyes met mine.

"Well, the only time you would have witnessed him doing that would be on our wedding day. Jazz doesn't do it a lot, but when he does I know I've done something right." she said winking at me, I couldn't help but chuckle softly. Even though Alice and Jasper were the most subtle couple in the house, it was amazing the amount of stuff Alice tells me about the kind of stuff they get up to. She doesn't tell me everything, which I am sort of glad about but she tells me small details that both she and Jasper are comfortable sharing with us.

Besides its not like they could keep everything a secret in this house with Edward about, in fact no one could have secrets we all found out about them sooner or later.

_Jasper's P.O.V_

I was stood in the kitchen looking at the mirror so I could get my bowtie to look just right, I was wearing a normal black and white suit with a silk black waistcoat and bowtie. I kept checking my appearance so that I didn't look like a scruff bag. I was originally going to wait in the living room with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, but Emmett was hogging the mirror in there so I was left in the kitchen.

My eyes were glowing gold, I'd spent the whole day hunting to make sure I could survive the night, or should I say so the humans could survive the night.

"Well, look at you two." I heard Carlisle say, I could hear Rosalie and Alice come down the stairs, so that would be my time to go and see them. I checked myself one more time before I made my way into the living room.

When I stepped into the living room, my eyes instantly landed on Alice. I stopped dead in my tracks, she looked so radiant it was almost a dream. I could feel my unneeded breath catch in my throat as she walked up to me.

Alice was wearing the most beautiful black cocktail dress that I had ever seen, obviously it was beautiful because Alice was the one wearing it, if it were someone else in that dress I wouldn't pay any attention to them. My eyes wondered up and down her perfect body as she came to a stop in front of me.

"What do you think?" Alice asked me in her wind chime voice. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was the breath I was holding.

My original words were 'You look amazing' but all that could be caught was a stutter of uneven sounds as my voice gave up on me.

Alice smiled at me and turned to look at Rosalie.

"Oh yeah." Rosalie said smiling at me, I looked at her questionable for a second before my eyes had to look back at Alice.

Once my voice returned to normal I was able to speak again.

"You look amazing, better than amazing, there isn't a word to describe how magnificent you look." I said, a small smile played on both our lips.

"Thank you, Jazz. I must say you look extremely handsome." she told me, her hand resting on my chest lightly. Our eyes met, we looked deep into each others golden eyes that only sparkled with love for one another.

"Oh god, their sharing one of their moments." Emmett muttered from the other end of the room, I paid not attention to him and neither did Alice. All that happened next was Alice moved closer to me as I leaned down towards her lips. Alice met me half way, and as our lips connected, sparks began to fly.

I couldn't help but lightly suck her bottom lip as I craved to taste her more. Alice gladly parted her lips for me and my tongue slowly entered her mouth and caressed every inch of her, slowly and satisfyingly.

I could only just make out a small moan that came from Alice as I slid my arms around her waist to bring her closer. Alice's arms wrapped around my neck loosely.

I slowly pulled away from her lips and opened my eyes slightly, Alice sighed happily and rested her head on my chest.

"If you two are quiet finished, we would like to go." Emmett said tapping his watch jokingly, doing an extremely good impression of Edward, mimicking his voice almost perfectly. Alice and I chuckled softly and offered Alice my arm once she had pulled away from me, she took my arm, clinging to me like we depended on it, and we did.

So this was it, another night with a room full of sweaty hormone crazed teens who gulp down disgusting drinks and music that was too loud that if it were possible, would burst our eardrums due to the intensity on our hearing.

But at least there was one good thing about going to prom every time we went to high school, I knew I had the perfect date, and also that I would be getting lucky tonight as always. It was like a tradition, we go all dressed up in clothes that we wouldn't wear again, we'd go to prom and pretend to be having a great time, and then we go home and rip our clothes off and then really enjoy ourselves.


	33. When You Say Nothing At All

_**Jasper's view on his and Alice's relationship.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When you say nothing at all_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me and Alice have a fairly simple relationship, well that's the way we see it. Others tend to think that its complex and that's why we aren't as physical as Emmett and Rosalie, or as care free about our relationship as Carlisle and Esme.

_Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light dark_

But no, our relationship is the most simplest one ever, we love each other, simple as that. We can look at each other and tell each other our deepest feelings, our darkest fears and show our love without words being used.

_Try as I may I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

We are constantly asked by our family how we know how the other feels by just looking into their eyes. I struggle for words, I find it hard to explain as I don't fully understand it myself. All I know is that we can communicate like that because, we can.

_The smile on your face _

_Lets me know that you need me_

Alice's smile lights up my life and shows how much she wants me, and that she needs me and loves me.

_There's a truth in your eyes _

_saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says _

_you'll catch me wherever I fall_

Her eyes show loyalty to our love, and when she takes my hand in hers I know that everything will be fine and that there is no need to worry about anything, as long as I have her and she has me.

_You say it best _

_when you say nothing at all_

Alice manages to say everything that I want to hear without saying a words.

_All day long I can hear _

_people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near _

_you drown out the crowd_

I sit and listen to my family as they talk to each other about their never ending love, I don't need to tell Alice that, and she doesn't need to tell me it either. We already know how long lasting our love is for one another.

_Try as they may they could never define _

_What's been said _

_between your heart and mine_

No matter how hard people try they will never be able to understand the reason we are together, and the reason why we don't act out on our love like others do. No one apart from me and Alice can know how deep our hearts go for one another.

_The smile on your face _

_Lets me know that you need me_

Everyone has seen Alice smile, a smile is constantly on Alice's face, but I'm the only one who can see past the smile and feel how truly happy she is.

_There's a truth in your eyes _

_saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says _

_you'll catch me wherever I fall_

She is so forgiving in ways that aren't even possible, whenever I fail Alice makes me see it as a new step towards succeeding. And whenever I hate myself for being a monster, Alice shows me how wrong my theory is.

_You say it best, _

_when you say nothing at all._

But she doesn't have to say anything to me to tell me how much she means to me.

_The smile on your face _

_Lets me know that you need me._

The smile she gives me when we are alone is the most amazing thing in the universe. Nothing is as stunning or as warming as her loving smile.

_There's a truth in your eyes _

_saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says _

_you'll catch me wherever I fall._

Her reassuring hand is the perfect way of showing how much we need each other.

_You say it best,_

_when you say nothing at all._

There's one thing about Alice that I love the most about her.

_The smile on your face,_

_The truth in your eyes._

And every time I look at her, I am reminded of this simple fact.

_The touch of your hand,_

_Lets me know that you need me._

She saved me.


	34. The Bet

"Just admit it Emmett, I'm stronger because I've had more experience fighting than you." Jasper spoke from the arm chair across the living room, with Alice perched on his lap.

"No, your not stronger than me, you just caught me off guard, plus you are slightly faster than me so that gives you an advantage." Emmett argued, he was sat on the sofa with Rosalie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett's attempt of trying to argue his lost case.

"Why cant you just accept the fact that I'm stronger than you, I've kicked your ass hundreds of times and yet you still cant see that I'm the better one." Jasper said, smirking at the vain on Emmett's forehead that was sure to pop any minuet now.

"Just let it go Em." Rosalie muttered to him, Emmett just leaned back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine, but at least I can restrain myself." Emmett almost yelled at Jasper.

"In what way?" Jasper asked, looking slightly offended by Emmett's comment.

"Hey, don't bring that sort of stuff into your conversation." Alice warned Emmett.

"I wasn't talking about blood, I was talking about emotional matters." Emmett said smirking slightly.

"Hey for an empath I can control my emotions very well." Jasper said defending himself.

"Jasper you can control all your emotions, whenever you and Alice are alone your at it like rabbits." Emmett said laughing softly.

"You can talk." Alice stated.

"You two are worst than us." Jasper said pointing at both Rosalie and Emmett.

"Oh yeah, you want to prove it?" Emmett asked leaning foreword in his seat again to move closer to Jasper.

"What do you have in mind?" Jasper wondered out loud.

"A bet, who ever can go the longest with out sex, or anything related wins." Emmett said looking proud of himself.

"Now wait a minuet." Alice interrupted.

"Deal." Jasper yelled, holding his hand out towards Emmett, who shook it once sealing the bet.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Rosalie yelled hitting Emmett's shoulder getting his full attention.

"Hey this bet is important!" Emmett yelled back at her.

Rosalie opened her mouth to yell back at him, but Emmett turned away and looked at Jasper.

"Ok rules, kissing's fine and dandy, but nowhere below the belt. no sex, no touching from either one of the party." Emmett said looking at Alice and Jasper, Alice didn't look to happy about this bet, she never really minded Jasper betting, but when it was to do with their private life it hacked her off big time.

"So basically Jasper, you've got to keep the guy downstairs covered up for god knows how long. And Alice, no joy rides for you." Emmett said winking at her, Alice didn't look pleased.

Alice looked over at Rosalie who signalled her into the kitchen. The two girls walked into the kitchen to leave the boys to finish with their stupid rules.

"This is ridiculous." Alice muttered.

"I know, just because Emmett cant swallow his pride doesn't mean we have to suffer." Rosalie said leaning against the counter.

They were quiet for a while before Rosalie's eyes sparkled with a hint of evil.

"I have the perfect idea, we can have out own little bet. Who ever can break their husbands little ban first wins." Rosalie whispered, Alice smirked up at her sister.

"Deal" Alice whispered and shook her sister's hand, the game was on.

five weeks later, the boys still hadn't given in. they both seemed very determined to win, which didn't go down well with Alice and Rosalie. But the girls had plenty more tricks up their sleeves.

The good thing about Rosalie and Alice's plan was that they were pretty much on each others side, they didn't care who won our of them but they would help each other to win. There were no rules to their game all they had to do was make one of the lads fail.

Which seemed simple enough, after all there guys.

Rosalie walked down the staircase into the living room, where Emmett and Jasper sat watching a football game.

"Jasper, Alice wants your help." Rosalie said as she sat on the opposite side of the room away from Emmett.

Jasper glanced back at the TV before standing and making his away up stairs. He walked into his and Alice's room, to find no one there, he looked through the open door of Alice closet, there she was amongst all the clothes.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, knowing she was there but still making himself known.

"Stay out there Jazz, I'll be out in a second." Alice called from the closet, Jasper just sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. He didn't need to wait long as Alice soon appeared in front of him, Jasper's eyes went wide, his mouth slightly open.

Alice giggled softly at her husbands face, Jasper just looked her up and down slowly. She was wearing a very short, and very tight black leather skirt with a tight white blouse. Alice stood there waiting for Jasper to finish, her hands on her hips.

When his eyes met hers Alice smiled at him.

"What do you think?" she asked and did a little twirl for him, Jasper did his best to keep his eyes on her face and not on her revealing outfit. But being a man he failed miserably.

"I like it." Jasper murmured, he watched carefully as Alice walked over to him. She sat down next to him on the bed and took his hand in hers, Jasper watched their hands join together wondering what she was up to.

Alice rested her head against his shoulder and kissed his neck softly, Jasper started taking deep unneeded breathes and tensed up. Jasper then felt a change in Alice's emotions.

"Alice, What's wrong?" Jasper asked her as he turned his body to face her properly.

"Nothing" she lied to him, Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"Your sad, why?" he whispered to her, Alice just sighed softly.

"I guess its just this bet that you and Emmett have going on, I mean at first it was kind of funny, but its been five weeks since the bet was made and its been almost 8 weeks since we…" Alice broke off as she watched her fingers make small patterns on his inner thigh.

"I know, the only reason I accepted the bet was because." Jasper stopped, Alice lifted her head.

"Because?" she asked, Jasper sighed.

"I wanted to see how good my restrain is, I find it difficult enough to restrain myself from killing humans, and then it kind of difficult to keep my hands off you." Jasper muttered, gaining a small smile from Alice with the last part of his answer.

"I just thought if I could restrain myself from this, then maybe I would know a better way of avoiding human blood." he muttered running his hand trough his hair.

"Jazz." Alice whispered to him, Jasper turned round to look at her again and was met by her soft lips pressing against his sweetly.

Her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Jasper moaned so softly it was barely audible, Alice smiled slightly against his lips and moved herself and gently pulled Jasper against her, taking them both down to the mattress.

Alice had Jasper laid on top of her on the bed, his hands placed safely on her waist to make sure he didn't break any of the rules to his bet. Alice on the other hand, had moved her hands down his back and to his ass, pushing him closer to her.

Their kiss deepened more, their tongues softly touched and then turned almost violent with one another, turning their innocent kiss into a heated passionate make out session.

Alice arched her back, pressing her body hard against Jaspers. Jasper could feel the lust in Alice build up quicker and quicker, he knew what she wanted, he wanted it to, that's when Jasper felt the swelling in his pants start. He pulled away from Alice and slowly sat up with his back to her and sighed deeply.

Alice soon forgot about her bet with Rosalie, she looked at the back of Jasper's head, and she soon felt rejected. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from Jasper so that she didn't have to look at his face when he turned around.

Which he did, he felt Alice disappointment and rejection, this caused Jasper to feel painfully guilty. Jasper turned around and looked down at her, he placed his hand on her cheek. He was shocked when Alice turned on her side to avoid his touch.

"Alice?" He asked softly, she didn't answer. Jasper moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and rolled her on her back, so that he could look at her.

"Alice" he said a little louder, she still didn't say anything but she did turn her head to look at him. Jasper leaned down beside her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Don't Jasper." Alice whispered and sat up with her back to him, Jasper was struck with fear, Alice had never said that to him before.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"If your going to go through with this bet until Emmett gives up, which doesn't look like its going to be anytime soon, then don't do this to me." Alice said sadly.

"Do what to you?" Jasper asked, he sat up next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Get me worked up like this, it isn't exactly fair." she said looking at him, his honey gold eyes were melting with guilt. This made Alice feel even more sad about the whole situation.

"I know, its now fair on you, and I don't mean to get you worked up. Its my fault and you shouldn't have to suffer for it. I'm sorry." Jasper apologized, Alice leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok." she whispered to him.

"No, its not ok. Why didn't I see this coming, to prevent from hurting my stupid pride I'm hurting you instead. I'm putting a fucking bet in front of your needs." Jasper almost yelled.

Alice just sat there looking at him, his face serious, he suddenly turned to face her.

"Screw the bet." he muttered, and crashed his lips against hers, pushing her down to the mattress.

Jasper kissed Alice passionately, his lust levels rising through the roof and Alice was getting affected, having her own lust build up on top of that. Alice's moan echoed in their room as Jasper's lips moved down to her neck, sucking and licking her skin, his hands undoing the buttons on her tight blouse. Jasper was happy to find that she wasn't wearing a bra, and soon found out that she was going fully commando once he'd unzipped the side of her tight leather skirt, which didn't leave much to the imagination.

Jasper's lips continued to travel down her body, slowly sucking and slightly nibbling on her skin, enough to make her feel his teeth graze her skin, but not enough to scar her pearl white skin.

He finally came down to her stomach, his hands resting on her waist. He looked up at her as he kissed her body, Alice eyed him strangely as he was still wearing clothes. Jasper picked up the hint and sat up, he ripped his shirt off, leaving shreds of black cotton material all over the fall. His jeans and boxers soon followed and his lips returned to her body.

"Jazz, your driving me crazy here." Alice muttered, her eyes closed softly as her lovers lips caressed her body.

"How crazy?" Jasper asked in between soft light butterfly kisses.

"So crazy, that your going to push me over the edge." she muttered again, and then hissed as Jasper's teeth grazed her skin sharply, her hands clinging onto his golden locks.

"Have you got an itch yet darlin?" He asked, letting his southern accent ring gently.

"Oh yeah, an itch that only you can scratch for me." Alice chuckled, letting one of her hands fall down his face to his cheek and caressing his skin softly.

Jasper's only response was a deep growl from deep inside his chest. His hands soon moved away from her waist, and before Alice knew it his hands gripped tightly to her thighs and he lifted himself up from her body, parting her legs and looked down deep into her honey gold eyes that sparkled with pure lust.

"Do you want me?" he asked her huskily.

"Want you, I crave you." Alice said as she looked up at him and smirked.

"Good." he answered, and then thrust into her extremely hard, Alice hissed and growled at the pleasure that surged through her entire body.

"Soft and gently baby, or hard and rough?" he asked her as he leaned down to her level on the bed.

"Hard and rough please Jazz." she giggled, letting her pearly teeth glisten.

"I know just how you like it." Jasper chuckled, and pulled out of her only to thrust back into her again roughly. Alice's hands gripped the pillow behind her head almost for dear life as she moaned loudly.

Jasper's pace was fast and hard, he made his hips crush into hers, both he and Alice we moaning out loud from the best feeling in the world. As he trust into her, Jasper's lips kissed on that small spot behind her ear that she made her moan softly.

"Were going to be here all night baby." Jasper whispered into her ear.

"That's fine by me Jazz." Alice murmured back to him.

9 hours later, Alice and Jasper returned back downstairs hand in hand with big happy smiles on their faces. Emmett and Rosalie just sat on the sofa, Emmett obviously happy that he'd won the bet, Rosalie happy that the bets over and done with.

"Bout time you two joined us." Emmett laughed.

"I'm surprised you two aren't at it." Jasper stated as he sat down in one of the armchairs, Alice sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed he cheek softly.

"We have been, then we came back down." Rosalie said as she flicked through a car magazine, Jasper and Alice just sat there embarrassed, if they were both human they'd be bright red.


	35. Wonderful Tonight

_Wonderful tonight - I have use the lyrics from this great Eric Clapton song in a form of a short tale of Alice and Jasper. Enjoy._

Its late in the evening, she's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her make up and brushes her short dark hair.

And then she asks me "Do I look alright?"

And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

We go to a party, and everyone turns to see this beautiful lady that's walking around with me.

And then she asks me, "Do you feel alright?"

And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes, and wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head, so I give her the car keys, she helps me to bed.

And then I tell her as I turn out the light,

I say, "My darlin, you are wonderful tonight. Oh my darlin Alice, you are wonderful tonight."


	36. Everytime

_This is basically Alice's thoughts before she finally meets Jasper and how she feels about her visions of him and the loneliness of the life that she lives in. I hope you enjoy it._

_Song: Everytime by Britney Spears _

Since the day I opened my eyes I saw your face, I don't know who you are, but I want to know. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I feel as if you are the answer to my visions.

_Come notice me _

_And take my hand _

_So why are we _

_Strangers when _

_Our love is strong _

_Why carry on without me?_

I don't know my past and I don't know my future, but you appear to be apart of it. I feel as if I need this strange man who comes before me when the world goes blank. I have no one, and I feel that I never will, but you face gives me hope for happiness.

_And everytime I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby _

I don't understand these feelings that burn up inside me whenever I see your face, what is the answer to my life. I have no purpose in life at this point and fear I never will. I see only strange images, of us, of a family who are like us, not human.

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, it's haunting me _

_I guess I need you baby _

You and I are the same, something different, something more, something I don't have an answer for or a reason. I wish I did and I wish I knew who you were and where you are to ask you. I see your face everyday, not knowing who you are or how you and I are connected makes me insane. I wish nothing more than to just meet you, and my dead heart aches for your company, and maybe your compassion.

_I make believe _

_That you are here _

_It's the only way _

_I see clear _

_What have I done _

_You seem to move on easy_

I see a life with you that seems unreal, I see a life with you full of happiness and an emotion that is so unfamiliar that it hurts to see and not know what it is. You feature heavily in my future, a lot like this family which I have seen us meet and learn to grow attached to them. I am intrigued by the marks on your face, but I am hurt to see you suffer through the pain of having them inflicted.

_And everytime I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby _

Some how and I don't understand why, but it seems as though I need you to carry on in this life that has no affect on me. The time lines change and yet I do not, I walk alone day and night, seeing people through my eyes that see you when I don't see anything else. Everything seems so difficult and confusing, I walk the planet with a hole in my heart. My soul has an emptiness that hurts with a burning pain that fills my body.

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, you're haunting me _

_I guess I need you baby_

I feel haunted by the fear of never finding you, when a future has been set for us both, and the thought of never having that future with you scares me more than anything in this world.

_I may have made it rain _

_Please forgive me _

_My weakness caused you pain _

_And this song is my sorry _

I can almost feel how lonely you are in my visions, I can see you are in pain, and my time is wasted looking in the wrong places for you. I get frustrated easily by how quickly you change your mind, changing your path that leads to me. But I soon forgive you and hate myself for feeling frustrated by your ways as you do not know that you should be meeting me and entering my life.

_Ohhhh _

Each day passes so quickly as I fall further and further out of your reach, the ache in my heart spreads to every inch of my body when I am filled with the disappointment of missing you or taking a wrong turn. I feel as if there is something terribly wrong with me as I am avoided by every passing person who walks by me. I feel abandoned in this world, having no one to hold onto and having no past to look back on. I search for you in hope that you can bring me something worth having and something worth living for. I search for you as I search for a future, I can no longer search for a past that I have lost for unknown reasoning.

_At night I pray _

_That soon your face _

_Will fade away _

_And everytime I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby_

Loneliness has filled my life with a darkness, everything around me does not seem real, but my visions of you seems something so much more. I search for you day and night because of this feeling inside of me.

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, you're haunting me _

_I guess I need you baby_

I search for you because I love you.


	37. Chapter 37

_This one shot is set the night after Jasper and Alice met at the diner. Enjoy._

_**Song: 'In The Arm's of The Angel' By Sarah McLachlan.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper walked suspiciously into the small dark and dank motel room where Alice was living. His mind was cautious even after having a long talk with Alice about who she was and what her intentions were, he was still expecting an attack of some sort. As Alice seemed too good to be true, why would God be giving him another chance.

_**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance **__**For the break that will make it okThere's always some reason to feel not good enough And it's hard at the end of the day **_

He watched as Alice sat on the end of the bed, his eyebrows knotted together as she patted on the mattress next to her, signalling him to join her. Why did she have such an interest is a evil creature, but she looked up at him as if she saw through the scarred flesh.

_**I need some distraction oh beautiful release Memories seep from my veins They may be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight **_

Jasper slowly walked over to her and gently lowered his body to sit next to her, he kept his distance for reasons he didn't understand. Alice seemed too good natured to hurt him or attempt to hurt him, his body stiffened as Alice lightly wrapped her arm around his shoulders pulling him closer.

_**In the arms of the Angel fly away from here From this dark, cold hotel room, **_

_**and the endlessness that you fear **_

She was able to bring his body close enough to hers, so his arm touched her side. Jasper's eyes were wide with shock, she was treating him as if he was made of glass. Being careful not to break him, if he could get anymore broken.

_**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the Angel; **_

_**may you find some comfort here **_Her hand slowly moved to the back of his head, her fingers gently ran into his hair. Jasper's breathing increased as he expected something horrible and painful to be brought through this notion.

_**So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn There's vultures and thieves at your back The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies That you make up for all that you lack **_

Alice's fingers danced through his hair, massaging his head making all dark and painful thoughts escape his mind.

_**It don't make no difference, escaping one last time It's easier to believe In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness That brings me to my knees **_

He could feel himself grow weak and vulnerable as his body became numb from Alice's relaxing movements. Alice finally brought herself to wrap her free arm around the front of his body so he was trapped in her embrace.

_**In the arms of the Angel far away from here From this dark, cold hotel room, **_

_**and the endlessness that you fear **_

Jasper didn't move or attempt to move he could feel himself relax to the point of not caring anymore, forgetting how he ended up in this room, forgetting how he let Alice talk him into going with her. Her relaxing and comforting emotions aloud Jasper to let his guard down completely.

_**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie In the arms of the Angel; **_

_**may you find some comfort here **_

Alice felt his body grow almost lifeless in her arms and she knew she's completed her task of calming him down, she sighed with relief as Jasper closed his eyes and for the first time in years, aloud himself to smile. He'd found his angel and he was wrapped in her arms, wishing this moment would never end. And his angel wished the same.

_**You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here.**_


	38. Cry Out

_Have you ever wondered what would of happened if Alice had got bitten instead of Jasper in the fight against the newborns in Eclipse? Well I have so please enjoy!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We were in the clearing waiting for them, the cool breeze brushed against my face and I held back a shiver even though I wasn't cold, I felt my insides twist for a short second as I realized what we were about to do. Fight. My family have never fought newborns before, I'd told them to confuse them as it would be the easiest way to kill them and it was. But, no matter how easy the kill, newborns are still dangerous, their stronger and faster than older vampires and fighting older and more experienced vampires is the only time my family have fought. I had told them how to kill these kind of creatures and I had taught them as much as I could from my own experience, but was it enough.

If someone was to get hurt, or worse, it would be my fault as I should have prepared them better. I've never felt the need to worry for any of the members of our coven, apart from Alice. Some habits can never be broken, but I was worrying now. I worried for their safety, they all look so confident. I felt no need to worry for myself as I was originally created to do what we're about to do, but non of the other were. Suddenly the winds changed and I could smell them, they were close. I saw Emmett fall into a crouch from the corner of my eye, and Alice was doing exactly as I'd taught her to do, let her visions guide her, that way she technically wont have to fight, just kill. And that's all I would ever ask of her, a battle field is no place for my glorious Alice.

It was time, I could see the faint outlines of the newborns beneath the woods. The low snarls filled the clearing and I watched carefully as I watched them spread out as I knew they would, they hunt separately and only think of themselves. I moved into a crouch, I was ready, I could feel all my worry fade away mainly from the confidence that was flowing for Emmett.

And just as I suspected one newborn came running straight into the clearing, heading straight towards me and just before he had a chance to touch me I stepped to the side, grabbing both his arms and threw him over my shoulder crashing him to the ground, and with one swift movement I removed his arms and cast them further into the clearing. I looked up to see all the family dealing with separate newborns, I glanced towards Alice who was gracefully running rings around her opponent. I would have smiled at the sight if it wasn't for the newborn who I could hear coming up behind me, I turned round and was crouched down low.

The newborn was snarling wildly and flashing his teeth as if he were trying to frighten me, in return I just smirked at the stupid creature and lunged towards him. The boy lunged towards me ant the same time giving me the chance to jump over him, turn on my feet and sink my teeth into his neck making him scream. I pulled out a lighter from my pocket and set him alight, I watched for a brief moment as he slowly burned alive.

Then I smelt something different, the dogs. They were close, too close. I could feel the annoyance from Alice I looked over to see her frown at the smell of the wolves. I then noticed that a newborn was about to sneak up behind Esme from the trees, I ran over and took the newborn off her feet before she could get within a foot of Esme, I had the newborn pinned to the ground as I ripped her head off and threw it into the woods. I felt Esme soft gently hand rest on my shoulder, I looked up at her and she gave me a warm loving smile.

Esme opened her mouth but before she could speak there was a piercing scream, my head shot round all I saw was Alice surrounded. I was on my feet and across to the other side of the clearing within seconds, a newborn had his arms wrapped around her upper body while another was homing in. As soon as I was in reach I grabbed the newborns head and took it clean off his shoulders, then I did the same to his arms making Alice free from his hold. Emmett and Rosalie were soon by my side cleaning off the rest of the newborns that had ambushed Alice, I soon grabbed the other newborn who was attacking Alice I shredded the monster before it even had time to bare its teeth.

Alice was on the ground crying out in agony, I was on my knees beside her.

"Alice, What…" I stopped, her hands were pressed against her right shoulder, I carefully moved her hands away. Her shirt was torn and there was the perfect imprint of the newborns teeth imbedded into her perfect skin, he bit her, the bastard bit her. I could feel the anger and rage build up to the point where I was going to kill someone, and the newborn who was running towards me from my left would do nicely. I clenched my hand around the throat of the small lad, I lifted him off his feet and threw him all the way across the clearing. The lad hit a tree which snapped from the pressure of my throw, and I could hear one of the wolves growl in the darkness.

I turned back to Alice and was at her side again on my knees, I was fuming with rage but I was also dieing from the touchier of seeing my lover in such pain, she was still screaming. I lifted her up from the damp grass and held her close to my chest I was still kneeling on the ground and I could feel the watery grass stain my trousers. I don't know who it was how came up behind me and I didn't care, I saw a pale white hand come over my shoulder. I bared my teeth and growled loudly, then hand soon moved back, I stood up with Alice still in my arms, she was curled up to my chest. Her cries of pain were muffled against my shirt, Carlisle walked up to me, keeping his distance in case I snapped at him again.

"Jasper, take Alice back to the house and make her comfortable, we'll finish up here." he said in his normal gentle tone, I nodded and then ran back to the house with Alice close to me, as soon as we were inside I laid her on the sofa and knelt down beside her. Alice gripped my hand tightly and her eyes were clenched shut.

"Jazz" she cried out to me in a weak and uneven voice.

"I'm hear darlin, it's ok." I whispered in her ear, I put my free arm under her and lifted her body up and brought her close to me, I leaned over and lightly rested my head on her injured shoulder and I lightly kissed the bite mark that now scarred her, Alice nuzzled her face into my neck and whimpered against my skin as the pain kept on burning into her body. I could feel all the agony and discomfort that she was in, so I lifted her up bridal style again, I sat down on the sofa and placed her on my lap. I could feel her become more comfortable as she cuddled up to me, her hands were clinging to my shirt, I could hear the fabric rip softly against her nails as she dug into my skin. I wrapped my arms around her body and held her close to me.

We stayed like this for almost half an hour, Alice was still in a great deal of pain. All I could hear was her muffled whimpers. I didn't know what to do, there wasn't anything I could do about the pain. I sent her waves of calmness and I could feel her loosen her grip on my shirt, I kissed the top of her head and kept sending her waves of calmness just to help her relax a little more. My ears pricked up and my body tensed when I heard footsteps coming towards the house, I let my body relax when I smelt Edward and the others, and for the first time ever I was relaxed when I smelt Bella. I was glad that Bella would soon be here to help me comfort Alice.

The door was almost taken off its hinges and Edward and Carlisle were in front of us, Esme was soon sat right next to me, she placed her small hand on Alice's back. Esme's motherly nature was wonderful at times like this, she was always there to make things seem a little better.

"How did this happen?" Emmett asked us al.

"Those damn dogs, they were to close. Alice cant see her visions when they're around, and that's why she couldn't see the ambush happen in that small amount of time before it happened." I explain, my voice bitter like acid.

"How is she?" I heard Bella ask as she slowly walked towards us and stood next to Edward.

"She's in pain." Edward answered her with a perfectly straight face, "I don't understand, why is she in so much pain?" Edward asked me, now looking down at me with a confused expression sculpted on his face.

"Bites always hurt the first time round." I muttered as I lowered my head so my cheek was pressed to the side of Alice's soft hair.

"I suspect that the pain will be quite great for her." Carlisle stated as he kneeled down in front of us, I watched as he reached out and gently ran his fingers across the mark that was red and angry on Alice's shoulder. Alice tensed in my arms and Carlisle quickly moved his hand away and leaned back.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle stood up and faced the rest of the family, "Well, Alice doesn't remember her change and she also has no memory of her human life, so therefore she wouldn't have any memory of experiencing and pain." Carlisle explained.

"So, this would be the first time she experienced real physical pain?" Rosalie asked.

"That's right. But I don't know how much it hurts when you get bitten by a vampire when you already are one." Carlisle said.

"It's almost as painful as the change, apart from it doesn't last as long." I answered before anyone asked me the question.

"How long does the pain usually last?" Bella asked me, I sighed.

"No longer than a day." I answered, the room fell silent, it stayed quiet for a few moments, until Alice lifted her head up from my body.

"Jazz" she whimpered softly, I looked deep into her golden eyes and I could see how upset she was. Her eyes normally have a sparkling shine in them, but they looked dull and shallow, I could feel my dead heart crack. I rested my forehead against hers, she looked weak.

"I'm going to take her upstairs and try and make her more comfortable." I mumbled as I picked her up and took her upstairs into our room, I laid her on our bed and laid next to her. Alice snuggled up to me and closed her eyes, I don't think she liked everyone gathered around her making a big fuss.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. This is all my fault, if I hadn't of turned my back, or if I'd paid more attention to the fact that the dogs were around I would of stayed right by your side and nothing would of happened. I was so stupid and careless, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm such a fool." I clenched my teeth to prevent me from screaming out all my rage.

"Jazz, don't blame yourself. I don't blame you, you couldn't be everywhere at once." she murmured in a weal tired tone, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "I still love you." she finished.

"But you got hurt because of me. I'm the reason your in pain, I'm the reason your now scarred." I hissed, I was furious with myself.

"Jazz, there's nothing in this world that would ever make me hate you. And its impossible for me to stop loving you, so please don't punish yourself." she whispered to me, "It hurts me more to see you like this. So please, please don't let this make you miserable." Alice slowly moved herself so that she was eye level with me, and she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine.

When she pulled away she rested her head on the pillow, I wrapped my arms around her and brought her impossible closer to me. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head into my neck and we laid like this for hours, maybe days I'm not sure how long, I stopped caring about time, all I cared about was this moment and how I was lucky enough to still have Alice here in my arms, still loving me.


	39. Sparkling Eyes

Set after breaking dawn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Jasper had a the day with Nessie, Edward and Bella had gone on a 'small' vacation, and the family were taking turns looking after Nessie, and today it was ours. I love Nessie, she's so cute and I can tell that Jasper loves her as well, he can be so over protective when he wants to be.

We'd decided to take her to the carnival, since it was in town and she said she wanted to go. I watched in wonder as Nessie managed to drag Jasper on the big rides with her, Jasper has never been one for going to crowded places, but since it made Nessie happy he just smiled and went along with it.

I was currently stood against the railing next to the haunted house, which Nessie insisted that she and Jasper went in. I waited outside as I went to go and get her some food, I had to remember she still needed to eat. About ten minuets later I saw the two of them walk out together, Nessie clinging onto Jaspers hand tightly.

"Have fun?" I asked as they walked up to me.

"Yep" Nessie said happily, I handed her a hot dog and took Jaspers free hand.

"Nessie was doing her level best to try and scare me." Jasper said softly as we started to walk around.

"Yeah, uncle Jazz doesn't scare easily." Nessie said pouting a little.

"Well, I have seen scarier things than a fake skeleton." Jasper said to her.

"Like what?" Nessie asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Well, your dad for one." Jasper said chuckling slightly, I couldn't help but laugh a little. Edward can be quite scary when he's in a bad mood.

We walked in silence listening to the sounds of the rides and the laughter of small children and their parents. A big crowd of teenagers walked past us and I felt Jasper stiffen at my side, his hand tightened around mine a little more. I looked up at him and saw his jaw had tightened, I noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"Jazz, everything's fine." I whispered in his ear reassuring him, he forced a smile on his lips until the scents of the teenagers had passed us. He seemed to relax when Nessie suddenly took his mind off of the smell.

"Uncle Jazz?" she said softly.

"Yes?" Jasper asked as he knelt down to her height.

"Win me a prize." she said pointing to a large pink teddy bear. Jasper and I looked at the store.

"Ok" Jasper said as he stood up and walked over to the store, I picked Nessie up and carried her towards Jasper. Jasper paid for 3 sponge balls and looked at me before quickly aiming and knocking all the metal cans off the stand.

The man looked at the six cans that laid on the floor and noticed the dints in them all, he looked back at Jasper and then shook his head quickly before giving Jasper the pink teddy bear.

"Yey!" Nessie squealed as Jasper handed her the pink toy.

"Well done, you managed to freak that guy out." I said in a low humoured voice, Jasper smiled and shrugged his shoulders at me before he took my hand and we started walking back to the car.

Nessie sat in the back of my Porsche with her teddy and some candy floss, Jasper was sat in the passenger seat next to me, it was getting late and we were supposed to be back with Nessie a good hour ago, but she seemed to enjoy herself far to much.

Nessie leaned forward in her seat and handed Jasper some candy floss, I watched Jasper with curiosity. He hated human food more than me, but I knew he wouldn't want to disappoint Nessie. I watched as he took the candy floss and ate it, me and Nessie studied his face as he swallowed it.

"Sugary" he muttered with a disgusted look on his face. Nessie and I just laughed and I took his hand as I picked up speed a little bit more.

When we got home Nessie was asleep in the back of the car, we pulled up into the garage quietly and Jasper carried her gently inside with me following quickly with her teddy bear.

"Where have you two been?" Rosalie asked as she walked over to us.

"Shh, she's asleep." Jasper whispered.

"Good thing Edward and Bella aren't here, they'd rip your heads off for being so late." Emmett said softly as he turned the TV off and looked at us.

"Nice bear" Emmett said.

"Thanks" I said smiling at me, and me and Jasper took Nessie up stairs and put her to bed, after tucking her in we went back down stairs, I took Jasper's hand and pulled him close to me.

He looked down at me and I noticed that his eyes were pitch black.

"Hunt?" I asked him, he just nodded. So we took off into the woods to find something to eat. We ran fast through the darkened woods, the cold breeze rushing through our hair, we slowed down and came to a stop as we came across a small pack of sleeping deer. Jasper disappeared into the darkness to jump on them from the other side, I crouched down low and stared in the darkness, I was able to see Jasper make his way into a crouch as well. We both moved closer towards the sleeping creatures without making a sound, we were like ninjas in the night. Jasper gave me a quick nod and we both pounced on the deer's, their deaths were quick and unexpected to them all, they didn't really have time to even open their eyes before we sank our teeth into them and drank to our hearts content.

Once we were finished I stood up and quickly dusted myself off, Jasper was soon stood behind me with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me close to him. I felt his soft lips touch the skin on my neck and I tilted my head to one side to let him have better access, he pressed light kisses across my neck and then he backtracked sucking gently on my sensitive skin, I couldn't help a small moan that escaped passed my lips as his hands slowly moved up the front of my top.

I then felt his warm breathe against the side of my face, his lips grazed my ear as he whispered "I love you". I turned round in his arms and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I love you too, Jazz." I whispered before closing the small gap between our lips, our kiss was slow, soft and mouth watering. My hands moved up and my fingers tangled in his hair to pull him deeper into our kiss, we both parted our lips and let each other explore. The passion of the kiss grew more intense but it was still slow, which made it even more intoxicating. I arched my back and pushed my chest up against him, Jasper let out a soft moan as I pulled away from the kiss. I was lost in his sparkling golden eyes as the moonlight reflected itself in them, he wore a playful smile on his lips as he leaned down and rested his forehead against mine.

"Shall we head back, then we can continue this in the comfort of our bed." he said huskily into my ear, all I could do was moan at the thought. Jasper then turned round to head back to the house, I walked behind him for a while before I jumped onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let my arms drape over his chest, and I kissed his neck repeatedly as he walked us back to the house.


End file.
